Wanting you
by NeuroticNerd
Summary: Harry and everybody goes back to Hogwarts to re-do their school year and Harry's new feelings for Snape make it both a fun and troubling school year. slash SS/HP TN/HP HG/RW GW/DM SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first story, so if it sucks don't be so hard on me 'kay? It's a Snarry but it's not alot of manlurv in this chapter (sadly)... DH kinda' happened but Snape didn't die, and he never really loved Lily, they were just good friends. Sirius is also alive and well in this one but he's not either in the first chapters. And Fred is alive.. 'Cause I want them all to be alive! You can't stop me! My story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the books and not the boks either. But you knew that right? **

**Well R & R then!**

Wanting you

Chapter 1

_"P-Please..." he begged and writhed below Snape._

_Snape got a cruel look in his eyes and said, almost whispered:_

_" I said I'd teach you a lesson and I plan to do so."_

Harry looked up sleepily into the shady room and yawned. He felt wonderfuly rested and satisfied. He felt... wet?

"Oh, fuck! Not again..." he groaned as quietly as he could as not to wake his relatives.

He felt ashamed. He now remembered what he had dreamt... He'd had that dream before. It was... weird. Well, he knew that he was gay, he had known for quite a while now. Just look at his earlier relationships with girls. He'd had that awful kiss with Cho and it just didn't seem right with Ginny. He felt for her like a sister not a girlfriend. After a few dates _she_ had actually asked him if he didn't prefer guys more. He was a bit baffled by the question but he realized she was right. She seemed fine with it, maybe a bit sad but that was expected. She asked him for a goodbye kiss and they parted as friends.

He hadn't really spoken to her since the battle. He hoped things would be as normal when they were together. He had also told the rest of the Weasleys and somehow the prophet suddenly knew aswell. Unlike in the muggle world, in the wizard world being gay was quite common. Maybe it was because wizards also could get pregnant that it was more accepted in the magic world. Harry had learned from Hermione (who as soon as Harry told them, looked up everything she could about wizard homosexuality) that only really powerful wizards could get pregnant. She thought it was amazing how their magic could create extra organs when needed. That was why witches and wizards healed so quickly. She had showed Ron the very err... interresting pictures in the books. Ron was mostly grossed out by them. Harry missed them but hoped that they would be together soon.

As he said he'd had that dream before. Afterwards he always felt ashamed, but in the dreams... Wow! He felt so... free.

It was always Snape in the dreams. He didn't know why. Well, in away the tall, dark man was attractive, but it was _Snape._ The man had always despised him and Harry knew nothing would never happen... But maybe that was why he wanted him so much?

Harry got out of bed and muttered a cleaningcharm on the mess in the bed. Thank god that he was seventeen now and was aloud to do magic or else that would have been a bit awkvard to explain to his aunt and uncle.

It was almost light out and Harry figured that he'd better get on with his chores.

**A/N: Was it good? Well, let me know! Not such a long chapter but I promise that the next one will be a bit longer!**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, I'm back again! Thanks to everyone that liked the first chapter! It doesn't happen that much in this chapter but it is some angsty stuff... Or at least I think it's angsty... I don't know! And actually I have written all the way to chapter seven, but I haven't had the time to write it on the computer and post it yet. I'm working on it though! Well, enjoy!**

Wanting you

Chapter 2- Gifts and memories

Harry got up from his bed and read the letter again:

_Hi mate!_

_I can't believe McGonagall made you go back to the Dursleys. I mean, now that You-know-who is gone shouldn't you be able to live_ _where you want? Hermione said something about runaway deatheaters and the safetywards already being there, but the ministry's soon got all of them._

_Anyway, I have good news; we're coming to pick you up on Saturday! So you hang in there mate! Apparently McGonagall had something to tell us all so she agreed to let you stay here for a while.. Other than that nothing much has happened here. I bought Hermione a neckless for her birthday, do you think she'll like it?__Well see you on Saturday then._

_Bye for now!_

_ /Ron_

_PS. Hermione and the family says hi and the twins told me to send you that box with their new prank stuff. Might aswell have some funa with the Dursleys while you're there! DS._

Harry was excstatic! He was going to the Weasleys. Hopefully he'd never have to return to Privet Drive either! Well there was that thing about the deatheaters but Ron said the ministry had already got most of them.

He opened the box that came with and suddenly there was a big boom and his face was covered in smoke. In the air the big, glowing letters "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" appeared, and when the smoke disappeared, so did the letters. Harry laughed to himself and put the box away for later.

He scribbled down a quick response to Ron and, after giving Pig some of Hedwigs old owl treats, sent the owl on his way. He felt a sting of loss over Hedwig still, even though it'd gone over a year since she died. It passed after a few minutes and Harry snapped out of his daydreaming. He needed to pack! Today was friday and after looking over the very messy room he decided he should get to work right away.

**newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

Friday passed quickly and when Harry got up on Saturday he noticed Ron hadn't said what time they were picking him up. When Uncle Vernon found out he started a rant about "those people not even saying a time, expecting us to just sit here and wait".

Harry almost agreed with him.

The hours passed and Harry kept waiting. He sat on his bed staring at his luggage. By four he had almost lost hope. What if they didn't come? What if McGonagall had decide it was all too dangerous? Was it too good to be true?

"Boy, come down here!" Uncle Vernon yelled and broke the awful silence.

Harry hurried down into the neat kitchen where he found his aunt and uncle sitting by the table.

"Boy, we just... Errm... wanted you to have this... " Uncle Vernon said and glanced at his wife, who answered his look with a nod and a little shove.

Uncle Vernon laid down a small package on the table. Harry took it up and shook it carefully. You never knew with the Dursleys.

"What is it?" Harry asked, now a bit curious. Were they actually giving him a present?

"It's the blanket we found you in and some other... stuff." Petunia said and tried to sound nonchalant.

Harry carefully opened the box. It was similar to a shoebox with **alot **of tape so it took him awhile. It was as though the Dursleys had thought that if they took enough tape they'd never have to care about it again.

He finally got it open and turned the box upside-down on the table. On the table there now was a small babyblue blanket with the name "Harry" embroidered on it, a small brown teddybear, a picture of him, his mum and his dad, all laughing, and a tiny snowglobe.

Harry picked everything up one-by-one andtouched them, smelled them. He tried to pick up everything, something about them as though he was trying to remember them.

Nothing.

The things were not familiar... But he never **really **expected to remember them anyway. He knew he couldn't. He was just a child when... Well, when they got killed.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He got a small nod from Petunia and a snort from Vernon in return.

Vernon got up and wobbled to the door. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." He said and walked up the stairs.

Harry and Petunia sat there in awkvard silence, either not wanting to speak or not being abled to. They just sat there, Petunia staring at the photography and Harry clenching the Teddy. Both lost in distant memories.

The silence was broken by a knock at the door and distant cheery voices.They shared a look and Harry got up to open the door.

Suddenly there was a sea of red hair before him and half the Weasley family stormed in. There was a huge amount of hugs and Harry, still thinking about the baby-things, almost didn't know who he was hugging.

Eventually Fred, Mr Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Percy were all seated and waiting to leave. Petunia had fled the kitchen conveniently fled the kitchen.

"Go on Harry, go get your luggage and we'll be on our way in a sec." Mr Weasley said.

"Yeah...erm... Sure." Harry answered (still a bit confused) and quickly gathered up the things on the table.

He ran up hoping it was safe to leave the Weasleys alone for a while. When he came back with all his clothes and things (they didn't take much room) he found Mr Weasley right in the middle of picking apart the Dursley's microwave oven.

"Amazing these muggle inventions!" he shouted before repairing it with a "Reparo"-spell.

"Umm..." Harry said, carefully eyeing the microwave.

"Yes, Harry?"

" How are we getting to the Burrow?"

"Didn't Ron tell you? We'll be disapparating. If you've said... goodbye to everyone and are ready you can just grab a hold of me and we'll be off. You can give your luggage to Fred."

Fred took over his luggage and swiftly disapparated away with a grin.

"Where is George by the way?" Harry asked, not until now realizing the other twin was missing.

"He is waiting back home. You know, everyone couldn't go" Percy said and looked proud that he was one of those allowed to come.

"Oh, ok. I'm ready Mr Weasley."

Harry took Mr Weasleys offered arm and felt that suffocating feeling he associated with apparating. He could suddenly breathe again and felt the cool country air in his lungs. He was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so **_**very**_** sorry for the delay, but (and I know I'm shamelessly blaming this on other stuff) first there was my birthday and then my computer totally crashed down. Completely. And the when I got to my mother's house guess what my computer there did? It broke down too! But as I said I'm very sorry.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

Chapter 3

Bellies and snogging

Harry walked through the messy garden up to the house. It was more obvious that the autumn was on its way out here on the countryside. The leafs were already beginning to go red and yellow and there was a slight chill in the air.

As Harry heard the pops of the other in the Weasley-family apparating back home, he was guided inside the warm, cosy kitchen.

" Harry, dear! I'm so glad to have you here!" the redheaded woman in the apron exclaimed. " And just in time for dinner too." Mrs Weasley gave him a big bearhug and then held his head in both of her hands and looked at him. She finally let go and let the others greet him.

"Hi there, Harry!" George shouted from across the room. Harry returned his smile and was suddenly face-to-face with a very happy Fleur.

"'Ello, 'Arry!" she said with immense joy.

"Er... Hi, Fleur. I-"

"I'm so glad to see you," she interrupted and hugged him.

Now he noticed her small belly. " Oh, you're pregnant? That's great! How long?"

"She's two months gone now." Bill said and hugged her from behind.

"I can speak for myself, thank you!" she snapped at Bill and stomped out into the livingroom.

"Sorry 'bout that. Hormones, you know..." Bill apologized and went after Fleur.

"Harry, here's your luggage." Fred said and gave him the small backpack. "You can go up to Ron and Hermione, they're in his room." Fred said looking mischievous.

"Oh, thanks".

"Come back down after you're settled in, dear, and we'll eat. Oh, and tell the two lovebirds that dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted after Harry as heclimbed up the stairs.

"Yeah, I will!" he shouted back.

As he walked the corridor he felt completely contempt and h-.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't... Oh, it's you, Harry" Ginny said as she straitened her dress, it had gotten messy after she bumped into Harry. Harry vagely wondered why she was in such a hurry.

"Er... Hi, Ginny..."

"Hi... So... How's your summer been?" Ginny said as she blushed bright red.

" You know, the usual."

" Oh..."

There was a moment of awkvard silence but in the end Ginny broke it.

"I just wanted you to know that there's no hard feelings between us because you're... Well, gay... None of us thinks any less of you for it, you know and..."

"It's okay, Ginny. Really, I know all of that"

"Good, it's just, I heard that muggles don't like it and it's just... Well, I still like you, Harry." If possible she now blushed even more.

Harry gave her a smile and she was releaved.

"Thanks, it's good to hear that."

"You're welcome!" she said. " I'm in a bit of a hurry. I have a date! she shouted and happily bounced down the stairs.

Haqrry smiled to himself. He was happy for her.

He pushed up the door to Ron's room still smiling. He soon stopped doing that. On Ron's bed was Hermione. With Ron on top of her. _They were snogging like there was no tomorrow._

" Hrm, hrm" Harry gently coughed.

"H-Harry." Hermione stuttered.

Ron flew up like the bed was on fire. His ears were almost excactly the same color as his hair.

Suddenly Harry started laughing. Ron stared at him like he was crasy for awhile and then started laughing as well. Hermione joined in and they just laughed for awhile. Everything was normal and after the laughter subsided Hermione gave Harry a big hug.

"Sorry, we didn't know you were coming so soon. Or else we would have..." Hermione drifted off.

"It's alright. I should have knocked!"

Ron smiled at this and then quickly changed the subject: ""Great to see you, mate! Is dinner ready soon"

"Yeah, your mum told me to get you and then come down and eat."

"Better hurry then so there's something left. Fleur's got quite the appetite!"

They walked down together. Mrs. Weasley had made a wonderful meatloaf with an applepie for dessert. Harry thought it was great to be back in the Burrow.

After the meal he went to sleep on a mattress in Ron's room and almost emidiately fell asleep. Ginny hadn't come home yet so Hermione got to sleep alone in Ginny's room.

**A/N:Review! They mean the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, so sorry for the delay! My computer just broke down so I couldn't write anything... But now it's relatively fixed so here you go; the fourth chapter! Hope you like it! Oh and thanks for all the nice reviews!**

Chapter 4

News and secret dates

"Kids! Professor McGonagall is here to see you!" Mrs Weasley shouted from downstairs.

"Bloody hag... Did she have to come so early!?" Ron mumbled from his bed.

"Come on, Ron! Better not keep her waiting. Wonder what she wants?"

"No idea..."

**newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

McGonagall and Hermione was sitting in the livingroom eating biscuits and drinking tea when they came down.

"Well, it took you a while!" Hermione complained.

"Oh, shut up you!" Ron said in a joking tone and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sit down please, boys. This will only take a minute." McGonagall said amused.

They both did and turned to listen to McGonagall.

"Firstly: it's great to see that all of you all well." She began with a smile, then she contined ."I'm here to inform you about the possibility to return to school for your seventh year. I would recommend that to all of you. I have sent out letters to the rest of the students, even those that went to school last year. I feel that it is necessary to redo that year. The students were not in the right... _environment_ to learn." She said the word 'environment' through almost impossibly tight lips.

Hermione nodded and Harry said that it would be great to do that.

"Do we have to do all the tests?" Ron asked with a pained expression.

"Oh, be quiet, Ron! This is a great oppartunity!" Hermione reprimanded Ron. " Thank you, headmistress." She then said to McGonagall.

"You are very welcome, Miss Granger." She smiled at Hermione." There is also another matter to adress." She continued, now more serious. " You, Mr Potter, is being summoned as a witness by the ministry."

"What? Why?" Harry asked leaned forward on the couch.

" Well, you are aware that there is a trial concerning Severus Snape?"

Harry nodded.

"You are the only one that actually knows that Severus is innocent."( Harry twitched as she said the name again.)" Unfortunately the ministry doesn't believe that he is innocent. But, they might believe it when it comes from you, the boy... The man that killed Voldemort. They have agreed that you should testify tomorrow. Will you come?"

"Ye-yes. Of course." Harry managed to get out. He had been so happy about going to Hogwarts a while ago that he had forgotten about Snape. Now he had to meet the man outside of school too? But he couldn't just ignore the fact that the man needed his help...

" Well, wonderful, then! You are supposed to be there at ten o´clock. I am sorry that it is so sudden but then we might have Severus back to Hogwarts by the beginning of the school year. I have talked to Mr Weasley and he will escort you there. Everything will be fine! I'll see all of you on September 1st, then?"

All three of them nodded.

"Splendid. Goodbye!"

**newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

" Isn't this great, Harry?" Ginny asked. " You get to go back to school with us!"

"Um, yeah..." Harry said, still thinking about the trial. He had hoped he wouldn't have to think about it if he was occupied with the dishes, but then Ginny joined him.

" What is it? You seemed so down today..."

"Nothing, It's just... I'm thinking about the trial with Snape... " Harry got caught up with his thoughts again.

" You love him, don't you?"

" What!? No! I-I..." Harry looked at her totally baffled." Okay, yes..." Harry blushed and looked down at the plate he was scrubbing.

" Ha, I knew it!" She said with a cheky grin.

" How the hell could you have known that?"

"I just know. It's a woman-thing." She explained and shrugged.

" Wha...Aren't you mad or something?"

She put down the dish brush and looked at him. " Haven't I already explained this? That little speech I made goes for Snape too."

He smiled. " Well, now you have to tell me who your mystery-date is! None of the Weasleys knows who it is."

Now it was Ginny's time to blush.

" It's none of your business. You're not my boyfriend anymore..."

" Thank, god for that!" he teased.

" Oh, Harry Potter, don't be so mean!" she said with a smile. " Do you really want to know?"

Harry nodded.

"It's... Malfoy. Okay?"

" Not Malfoy senior I hope?" Harry said amused.

" No don't be silly!" She said and hit him with a wet cloth.

" Ouch! But why don't you tell your family?"

" They would never understand..."

" Yes, they would Ginny. They'll find out sooner or later, anyway."

Ginny looked down a bit and then answered.

" Okay, if we get serious, I'll tell them."

They washed up in silence for a while.

" Why the little ferret anyway?" Harry suddenly asked.

Ginny looked at him in fake rage. "How dare you say that? Atleast ' my little ferret' washes his hair!" She said and then they both burst out laughing.

**A/N: Tell me if you liked it or if I should change anything. Your opinions are like candy to me!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again and thanks for all the nice reviews! All of them were really great a nd encouraging! Here you go, chapter 5. And when the letters are in bold type, that's Harry thinking.**

Chapter 5

**Trials and kissing**

The next morning Harry woke up early. He'd had that dream again. It was lucky Ron was a deep-sleeper. Harry knew from experience that he sometimes talked in his sleep.

He cleaned up in the bed and glanced at Ron's alarmclock. It was only five figured that since he couldn't sleep he might as well get ready for the trial. He wanted to look his best for Snape.

_No!_ Not Snape. He wanted to look his best so that he would make a good impression on the judge. Not on Snape. _No._

He combed his hair. Well, more like _tried_ to comb his hair. It would never stay flat and Harry sighed at the mirror in the bathroom. He also put on the best clothes he could find in his backpack.

He looked like a complete dork.

**newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

It was time. He stood outside the big wooden doors of the courtroom.

"Good luck, mate", Ron said quietly and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, good luck, Harry." Hermione said from behind Ron.

The doors opened and he walked in.

**newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

**Snape's POV**

Potter was there. Snape hadn't thought he would come. The brat looked unsure of where to go but then he was guided to a chair infront of the court. Snape glanced at Harry and he meet his look. He then followed the chains that held Snape there with his eyes. He looked so innocent. He couldn't believe that this boy, no, man, was the one who killed the Dark Lord. He had almost laughed when Minerva had told him in the hospital wing.

Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped away from him. The judge asked something and the blackhaired teen answered.

He watched Harry throughout the trial. He had grown since he'd seen him last. He was still as skinny, but now a bit taller. He noticed that the similarity to his father had almost gone. Now there wasn't a miniature James Potter you were looking at. He was a hole person to his own. A mix between his parents and something else. He looked uncomfortable by his gaze but Snape kept looking.

Suddenly the chains were gone. Was he free to go? He hadn't listened, he was too busy staring at "the chozen one". What had gotten into him?

Apparently he could leave now. He was free.

**newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

Snape had kept looking at him during the hole trial. Harry sort of missed his eyes on him now that he was greeted by Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley. He wanted to scream at Mr. Weasley to stop taking up Snape's attention. Snape was supposed to look at Harry. Only Harry. He blushed and looked down at the thought.

" Molly is making fried salmon, if you want to join us? You must be hungry." Mr. Weasley asked.

**No don't say yes... Please don't say yes.**

" No thank you. I will be going home. I have to take care of some things before the start of term."

**Why didn't he say yes?**

" But don't you have time for a bite?" Mr. Weasley kept asking.

" I guess." Snape said and nodded one time.

" It would be lovely if you came by at six!" Mr. Weasley seemed uncomfortable and Harry suspected that the only reason he'd asked Snape to come was because Mrs. Weasley had told him to. " Come on now, kids", he said and with a last smile to Snape walked away with them.

**newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

When Harry came down to supper Snape was already there. Snape had cleaned up nicely and now looked more like his old self. Ginny gave Harry a look and mimed " Loverboy" behind Snape's back. Harry gave her a grimace and she grinned back.

Harry sat down next to her but she suddenly stood up.

" Oh, Professor Snape, don't take that chair, it's broken! You can take my seat. Snape let go of the " broken" chair and sat next to Harry.

Harry gave Ginny a vicious look and she raised her eyebrows at him.

As Snape sat down his thigh brushed against Harry's and Harry flinched away, crimson red. Throughout the hole dinner the only thing Harry could think of was that next to him sat the man that he wanted more than anything. Both he and Snape remained quiet.

" Oh, look at the time!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly exclaimed. " Severus, you can't possibly go home at a time like this, you'd better stay the night."

"No, it's fine. I'm appara-"

" Nonsense, you're stayibg here and that's that." the woman interrupted.

"No, I'm-" Snape was silenced by Mrs. Weasley's hand in the air.

"Ginny, go make the extra bed in the twins old room. They've gone back to their shop now, thank god!"

**newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He was dripping with sweat and almost thought he'd had a vision from Voldemort again. It was just a nightmare from the battle. He'd had them for a while but none as vicious as this one.

**It's over. He's gone now.**

He got out of bed. He really needed a glass of water. He sneaked down the stairs as not to wake anyone. As he turned on the lights**(A/N: Not electric lights, magical ones. They work about the same as normal ones but with magic instead. An invention by Mr. Weasley.)** he almost fell over with the shock. Snape was there. Was he still dreaming? No, right, Snape had slept over. Harry carefully took a glass from the cupboard and filled it water.

**I'm just going to have a glass of water then go back to bed.**

" Why were you watching me?" Harry heard his own voice say.

**You stupid bastard! Why wouldn't you just go back to sleep? **Harry screamed inside and Snape seemed to think the same thing.

"You're Harry Potter. You should be used to it by now."

Harry sat down hesitantly. "I don't like being famous."

" Right..."

Harry glared at Snape.

**I'm not here to fight with him... What are you here for then?**

"What? I don't!"

**You weren't supposed to argue...**

"You're telling me that you don't enjoy hving girls pining after you? Teachers giving you special treatment? Always getting what you want?" Snape said calmly but with an edge in his voice.

Harry stood up and so did Snape.

"Yes, I am. All those things suck! Expected to be great and be the fucking boy who lived or the chozen one... I would love to just be ... bloody normal for once!" He moved closer to Snape.

Harry reached to about Snapes nose. He could feel the warmth coming from the older man's body. Snape smelled like... dungeon.

" You would hate being normal." Snape suddenly said.

_And Harry kissed him._

He reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips. Snape looked as if he'd found a dragon sitting in his bed at one in the morning. He closed his eyes and then opened them.

"I-I...S-sorry" Harry stuttered out.

"Shut up." Snape said and then leaned down and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more deep.

Harry brought his hand up to Snape's hair and clinged n to it. The kiss deepened and Snape pushed Harry up against the table. Snape tasted wonderful. Like coffee and... cinnamon? Yes, that was it. Cinnamon. Snape held his hands on the table and trapped Harry, like he was afraid he'd get loved it. Snape started trailing kisses on his neck and Harry moaned slightly and leaned his head a bit to the left so that Snape'd get more access. Snape slid one of his hands under Harry's T-shirt and he moved his hand up and down Harry's chest. Now Snape started sucking and biting his neck, definately leaving a mark. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Harry asked ,leaning against the table, still abit dazed.

Snape looked at him with the black eyes surprised. " Do you wish me to continue?"

" Mmhm.."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Harry stepped closer and kissed Snape while he spoke. "Why wouldn't I want you to?" Harry put his hand to the obvious bulge in Snape's pants. Snape didn't answer, he just gave a throaty moan and threw his head back.

"Stop it." Snape said restrained. Snape took away Harry's hand, with great effort and tonelessly said:

"Go back to bed"

"What? No!" Snape couldn't be serious. He had just kissed him a moment ago and now he was back to his old self.

" Please, just go"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hi again! I hope you'll like the new chapter! I love all the reviews so just keep 'em coming, guys! Unfortunately I've gotten the flu… Just my luck… **

Chapter 6

Hogwarts and bad ideas

"Hurry up Harry or else we won't get any seats!" Hermione yelled slightly hysterically as she ran behind Ron on platform 9 ¾ .

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!"

The train had already started moving when the four of them managed to get onboard.

"Bye, mum!" Ron shouted back to their mum who was left at the platform.

"Bye, Mrs Weasley!" Hermione shouted and Harry waved.

They soon found an empty carriage and Ginny went off to find her friends.

"Ahh… Good to get some rest." Ron said and slouched down on an empty seat.

Hermione took the seat next to him and immediately took up a book. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who grinned and took a seat as well.

The chatter in the aisle outside suddenly stopped and they heard footsteps walking and then stopping outside their door. Hermione put her book down. The door suddenly swung open and a grinning, black-haired man showed up in the door opening.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Sirius!? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't McGonagall tell you? I'm the new DADA-teacher. I swear, the old crow is getting a bit groggy." Sirius said affectionately while putting away his luggage.

"That's great Siri!"

"I know! Sorry that I didn't come visit you. I was out travelling. I missed that a lot actually. And now that…" Sirius silenced. "Now that Remus died it's been…"

"It's okay. Really." Harry didn't need to be reminded.

"So how have you three been?"

"Those two have been snogging most of the time."

"Harry!" Hermione said and blushed. Ron just returned Sirius' grin.

"You haven't found anyone to snog then, kiddo?

Suddenly Harry had a coughing fit and had to go out to get some water.

**Newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

"Let the feast begin!" McGonagall shouted and the tables were suddenly filled with all sorts of food. Pies, chicken, potatoes, casseroles, meat and bread. Everything you could imagine was there. Almost everyone of Harry's classmates had come back for their seventh year.

Snape wasn't there though.

**Maybe he doesn't want to see when Sirius joins the staff? Maybe he overslept? Maybe he just doesn't want to see **_**me. **_**Maybe he got a terrible disease the morning after I kissed him. He did leave early on the morning after…**

Harry's head were full of those thoughts.

"Wonder where the greasy git is?" Neville said. They had met him on the train and it was obvious that he had gained some self-confidence during the year.

"Who?" Harry said, a bit dazed off.

"Snape, of course! Do we know any other greasy gits?"

"No. Sorry, I'm just a bit sleepy."

"I can see that, mate!" Seamus said over the fried chicken.

"Yeah, you've been odd ever since we got here." Dean said and gave Seamus a peck on the cheek as he leaned over to get some more potatoes. Dean and Seamus had gotten together during the summer. Now they were that cute type of couple that walked around with their hands in each other pockets.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Harry said dreamily.

Suddenly he snapped out of his daze. There he was! Storming swiftly up against the teachers table, robes billowing behind him…

"Harry? Harry?!" Dean asked and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

**He didn't look at me. Didn't he notice me?**

"We're going back to the common room. You comin'? "

"Um, yeah. Sure." he said and the boys got up and went back to the Gryffindor-tower.

**Newscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscenenewscene**

Harry managed to get a seat right in front of the fire. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville all took seats next to him.

"Where's Hermione and Ginny then?" Harry asked, now noticing the absence of the girls.

"I don't know… Ginny said she'd go off with some friends but I seriously don't know where Hermione is…" when Ron finished he was a bit worried. "Do you think she's ok? I mean it's late…"

"I'm sure she's just making some elf hats."

"Oh…" Ron still sounded a bit unsure. "I think I'll go and see if Ginny's seen her."

"I'll come with you." Neville said. He'd become really good friends with Ginny during her sixth year.

Dean and Seamus snuggled together in front of the fireplace and Harry watched them.

**Why don't I have anyone to snuggle with? I mean Snape can't count, he's…He wouldn't want to snuggle… I'm not even sure what I'm doing with him.**

"Stop being so cuddly! Go somewhere else!"

"A bit jealous, are we?" Dean commented on Harry's shout.

"No, I'm not jea…"

"We could help you get a date, you know." Seamus said.

"Wh....?" Harry drifted off as he spoke." That would be… great."

**It's not as though Snape and I are together. Right? It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything for him… He was recently out of Azk****aban, he could have jumped a wheelbarrow if it was coming on to him.**

Harry smiled at the thought of Snape struggling to kiss a wheelbarrow.

"Who…er…Who did you have in mind?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of someone." Dean said with a glint in his eye.

**This might turn out to be a really **_**bad **_**idea. **

**A/N: Happy holidays everyone! Review and I'll give you a cookie! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everybody! Than****ks for the reviews, I really like to get feedback! And I'm glad you like the story! So here you go: Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

**Classes and detention**

When Harry got up to the boys dorms he felt very unsure about letting Dean and Seamus help him. They had looked very tricky. He stopped outside the door with a big "7" on it. He opened it and walked inside a big, red and golden room. It was much bigger than all the dorms he'd slept in in his other years at Hogwarts and there was more personal space.

All the beds had their own little corner with a desk and an armchair, plus you could pull together some drapes to create "walls" around your bed. Harry's trunk lay at the foot of a bed right next to a big window. Through it you had a pretty good view of Hogwarts grounds, especially the Womping Willow. Harry looked at the tree trying to fight off a biting Frisbee for awhile, before packing up his things.

He put the photograph of him, his mum and his dad on the nightstand. He stuffed the teddy under the bedspread. It was quite embarrassing to have brought a teddy bear… He took the blanket up and ran his hands over it a few times. It had probably been very soft one time but now it was full of holes and smelled a bit like mould. He sighed and put it back in his trunk. Instead he took up the little snowglobe, he hadn't really gotten time to look at it. It was maybe twice as big as a snitch but a bit heavier. Inside the globe, Harry noticed, there was a tiny model of Hogwarts. Harry looked very close and saw miniature children buzzing around on miniature brooms. They were laughing and throwing snowballs at each other in the heavy snowfall inside the globe. He noticed that you didn't have to shake it to make the snow fall, it did anyway. Harry sat on his bead looking at the children playing for (he felt) several hours. The globe was mesmerizing. He wondered why the Dursleys hadn't thrown it away, when they noticed it was magical.

He must have fallen asleep sometime during the night, because suddenly it was bright outside and rays of sunshine were coming in from the window. He still had his clothes on but his glasses had fallen off. He put them on and saw Ron's sleepy face in front of him.

"Hey, you missed breakfast. I got your schedule for you but we have to hurry, we've got History of Magic in a few minutes." Ron said, very quickly, looking stressed.

"Um, yeah, coming!" Harry shouted after Ron who had already started walking.

They met up with Hermione outside the classroom.

"Where were you Harry? You weren't at breakfast an-" Hermione started to say.

"I told you, he was sleeping!" Ron really didn't have good morning temper.

"Why didn't you wake him up then?" Hermione said as though it was obvious that he should have done that right away.

"Stop nagging! I thought he needed the rest!"

"I'm not nagging!"

Harry ignored their bickering and instead started to study his schedule. After History of Magic he had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry smiled to himself. It would be fun to watch Sirius teach. After that Astronomy and then Potions. He'd get to see Snape… He vaguely wondered if Snape had slipped him some potion; he couldn't get him out of his head.

Professor Binns let the students in and began a monotonous speech. Harry thought it was some war with vampires but he couldn't be sure; the sleeping power of Professor Binns lecture was overpowering. He drifted off and dreamed off Snape trying to bite his neck.

"What do we have now?" Ron asked as they walked from class.

"Umm… Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione said happily after checking her schedule.

"Yes!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, but it's with the Slytherins…" Harry read from over Hermione's shoulder.

"No…!" Ron moaned. "Poor Sirius… He has to teach the '_prince of Slytherin'_." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Did anyone mention my name?" Malfoy came out of nowhere and smirked at the trio's surprise.

"Oh, bugger off, ferret!" Ron said in a disgusted tone.

"Don't be so feisty, weasel."

Harry stepped in between them when Ron reached for his wand. "Shut up! Both of you!" Ron looked at Harry with a surprised look. "Listen, Malfoy", Harry continued, "I don't want a fight, okay?" Malfoy nodded once mutely. Harry looked hesitant but continued speaking. "Does your offer still stand?"

**Remember, for Ginny. If she likes him there must be something good in there. Somewhere…**

"What offer?" Malfoy seemed extremely confused.

"The whole friend one. In first year." Harry said and reached out his hand.

Malfoy eyed it carefully. Then he just as carefully shook it.

"Yes… Err… Friends…" Malfoy said.

"Friends." Harry answered.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron who had witnessed the scene with shocked faces. "Come on, let's get to class."

"Hello, students…! Err…" Sirius stood in front of the classroom, speaking, obviously nerveous. "Right! Umm… Today we're speaking about…" He glanced at a paper on the desk." The chimaera (**A/N: I hope I spelled that correctly…I think it can both be spelled chimera and chimaera)**" He ended, now more secure.

The class continued and Sirius did pretty well for himself. He might have been a bit nervous, but Harry thought that so would he if he had to teach a bunch of teenagers ,that for half their life, believed that he was a coldblooded killer.

At the end of class Sirius waved for Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay behind.

"Was I any good?"

"Yeah, you were great!" Harry said and Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"Yeah?" Sirius smiled brightly." Well, get on to class now. Or else you'll be late! You can come visit me later!"

Nothing much had happened during astronomy, and now Harry and Ron were on their way to Potions. Hermione had been let off early because she 'did such a marvellous job on the assignment. Ron had an hour off instead of Potions because he didn't pass his exams in that subject. He gave Harry a sympathetic smile and wondered off to the big hall.

Harry had to run all the way to the dungeons to get in time, but when he, out of breath, took his seat next to Hermione, the lesson had already started.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." Snape said from his desk.

Harry made a small sound of recognition and started on the assignment. Hermione looked pointedly at Harry, but soon continued with her potion.

They were supposed to brew a complicated version of had to stir a specific amount of times at the exact right moment. The same for the ingredients. Of course Harry messed up. He added the dragonscales (**A/N: I've got no idea if there's dragonscales in veritaserum…He,he) **to early, but didn't notice it until the cauldron started to bubble in a troublesome way.

"Get down!" Harry screamed as he tackled Hermione and saw everyone ducking under their tables. In a burst of green, sticky stuff the cauldron exploded over the hole classroom.

"POTTER! Detention!" Snape screamed as he came up from behind his desk." The whole week if necessary!" He seemed to regret it right after he'd said it. "Come here at seven o'clock tonight." He said through clenched teeth.

**A/N: Dum, dum, dum, dum! ****Cliff hanger! This chapter was really much longer but I had to cut it here or else I would never have posted this chapter… And I was wondering if you wanted me to do a sex scene or if I should smoothly jump over those bits? Well, let me know! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, everyone! A short chapter this time but I hope you'll**** like it! Thanks again for the reviews and for putting my fic on your favourites-and/or alerts lists. In this chapter there's a new character based on my friend. She bribed me into having her in the fic and I could do nothing but oblige, cuz she's a superfriend. She's not a big fan of SS/HP but you can't have everything, right? **

**And I will not have author notes in the middle of the fic, I've learned my lesson!**** And (another and) the majority seems to think that a sex scene is a good idea.^^ **

Chapter 8

Cuts and thanks

Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron had mysteriously disappeared after dinner; they were probably off snogging somewhere.

"Thanks, Harry!" Ginny had showed up and was now clinging to his neck.

"For what?" Harry asked, baffled.

"Draco told me what you said." she said in a soft voice.

"Oh. That's nothing. Really."

"Well, thanks!"

There was a small cough heard behind Ginny.

"Oh, sorry! This is Amanda." Ginny explained and stepped aside.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" A small, blonde girl said and reached out her hand.

"Me too," Harry said with a smile and shook her hand.

"She's in my astronomy class," Ginny explained.

"Yeah? Which house?"

"Gryffindor, actually," Amanda said with a small nod, "I'm an exchange student from Sweden. Usually I go to a small magic academy there called Aske."

"Oh, cool."

"No, not really," Amanda said and laughed a bit. "Hogwarts is much bigger. And the guys have such hot accents here!"

Ginny laughed nervously. "Well, we have homework to do now. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" Harry said while laughing. Then he remembered his detention. "Fuck… I'm late!" He didn't finish his meal and started running to the potions classroom. How could he have forgotten this?

"S-sorry…That… I'm late," he managed to get out through his heavy breathing; he'd ran all the way.

Snape stood facing away from Harry, at the blackboard. "Get in and close the door."

Harry did as Snape said.

"You'll be washing the cauldrons. Understand?"

Harry nodded but then realized that Snape couldn't see him. "Yes, sir."

"And do I need to mention that you'll do it without magic?"

"No, sir. I understand." Harry said with a sigh.

**Couldn't he think of anything more original?**

"What are you waiting for?" Snape said and pointed to some empty, very filthy cauldrons.

He started working and didn't stop for, it felt like, atleast an hour. He only had a brush and a small scraper to help him.

**I did it and he pretends like nothing happened? It's like we never even kissed.**

He found a particularly tough spot and started to work on it with the scraper.

"Ouch! Damn it…" Harry moaned; he'd cut himself with the scraper.

"Let me see it." Snape had gone over from his desk where he was grading papers.

Harry stood up and held out his hand. Snape held it in his hand and looked at the cut. " Wait," he said and walked away, in to the potions storeroom. Harry heard him look for something but in the end he apparently couldn't find it.

"Come with me. I'll have to get a healing potion from my private storage."

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut. It doesn't hurt much." his statement would have been more believable if he hadn't grimaced in pain while he said it.

Snape just raised an eyebrow and walked away. Harry realized that he had no other choice than to follow him.

**A/N:**** Oooohhh… Another cliffhanger1 I feel so evil!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hi! Got a ****new chapter for y'all! Hope you like it! Originally there was a vampire in the portrait outside Snape's chambers but I decided to skip that.**

Chapter 9

Snakes and scars

They walked through several corridors , all cold and made of stone. Harry started to wonder if they were ever going to get there but right then, Snape rounded a corner and they stood in front of a large portrait. In the portrait there was a dark haired wizard with robes from the 15th century maybe. He was sitting sloppily in a big green armchair and was trying to catch a bat flying around him.

**How ironic.**

"Password?" the wizard said without taking his eyes off the bat.

"Mandrake." Snape answered.

"Correct, Severus. You and your… companion may enter." the wizard said, now looking directly at Harry. Harry didn't like it.

"Thank you, Donald." Snape said in a cold tone.

The wizard sneered at the use of his first name and then let them in.

As Harry looked around he was amazed. It was _big._ Everything was in black, green and dark grey, but despite that it was very cosy. The room they were in seemed to be a living room/library. There were big bookcases lining the walls and two chairs in front of an open fire. There was also a cage of some sort.

"Wait here." Snape said and went through one of the many doors. He seemed a bit reluctant to leaving Harry alone in his quarters.

Harry walked around and looked at the books. Harry had expected them all to be potions books, but there was a wide range of different subjects.

"_Hello, human."_ he heard from the cage.

He turned around and faced a large green snake, inside the cage.

"_Hello, serpent." _Harry answered. It was quite hard to speak normally when you spoke parseltongue, because it was a very old language and hadn't changed much.

"_Oh, you are a speaker. Fascinating… I don't meet anyone, except Severusss__ of course, and the first one I meet isss a speaker," _the snake said in a slow voice,_"Why are you here?" _the snake continued._"Where isss my master?"_

"_He is getting me a healing potion." _ Harry said and held up his injured hand.

"_Oh," _it said with a sneaky look, "_May I ask your name?"_

"_Err… Yes, my name is Harry Potter. What is yours?"_

"_Morgana," _she said with an uninterested tone, she apparently didn't think that that was important,_"He speaksss of you."_

"_W-what?" _Harry said and managed the extremely hard thing: stuttering in parseltongue._"Who? Snape? He does?" _Harry blushed._"What does he say?"_

She did something that would be called a smirk on a human._"He speaksss to himself when he thinksss that I am not listening…"_

"Potter!" Snape came in, holding a blue-ish potion. He froze when he saw Harry's blush." What did she tell you?"

"_You speak of me," _Harry said, still in parseltongue, and stared at Snape.

"What?" Snape said and swallowed.

"S-sorry… It was nothing."

"What did she tell you?" he asked again and shot an evil glare at Morgana.

"She told me… that you spoke of me," Harry said and stepped closer. He stared at Snape's chest. Snape backed up against the wall and hit the bookcase.

"_Don't ssstart ssslobbering in front of me,"_ Morgana said, amused.

"_I-I wasn't going to k-kiss him. I-I was just…"_

"_Of course you were."_

"What?" Snape said staring at Harry. There was something in his look that made Harry blush even more.

"I was…s-she was… S-sor…" Harry was a bit confused and became even more confused when Snape leaned in and kissed him.

"W-what are you doing?"

Snape didn't answer, he just kissed him again and Harry returned the kiss. He pressed against Snape and put his hand on his chest, the other hand he slid to Snape's hair. He got entangled with it and Snape groaned when he tugged a bit in it.

"You really… mph…need to wash your hair." Harry said, muffled by Snape's lips.

Snape just growled and ran his hands under Harry's shirt.

"_I told you so," _Morgana said.

"_Be quiet. Busy."_ Harry hissed. "Where's the bedroom?"

Snape mumbled an answer against Harry's lips and pulled Harry through on of the doors. Harry barely registered green colour and a bed before Snape fell onto the bed. Harry straddled him and started to tug at his shirt, and Snape smoothly lifted Harry's shirt off.

"Bloody buttons! How do y-?"

"Argh!" Snape growled, "Just rip it!

Harry obeyed and looked at Snape's naked chest. He ran his fingers over a big scar running over Snape's abdomen. He looked at Snape questioningly.

"It's nothing. "

"It's a huge scar."

Snape growled, frustrated." It was my father." he said and attempted to kiss Harry again.

"What? Your father did this?"

"Yes," Snape said and sighed, " It's nothing you would understand." he grabbed his shirt and started to put it on again. "Get off me."

The moment was gone. The spell was broken.

Snape moved to the end of the bed and turned away from Harry. Harry just stared emptily at him.

"Don't bloody talk to me like I'm a dumb child." Harry said in a low voice," 'Cuz I'm not."

Snape turned around and looked at him. Harry had a few scars himself. Harry got up and walked past Snape.

"You weren't the only miserable child." he whispered as he stormed out of the bedroom and went through the living room out into the dungeons. He just ran and ran. T first he thought he heard steps behind him but they might as well have been echoes. At last he stopped and leaned against the cold dungeon wall. The stone was cold against his naked back.

"Fuck!" he shouted and hit the wall with his fist.

He slid down the wall and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, again! Sorry for the late update**** (again). I hope you like this chapter. In this one I introduce a new character also based on one of my friends and… Well, review!**

**Chapter 10**

**T-shirts and broom sheds **

When he woke up he didn't know what time it was. He didn't even know if it was night or day.

**Right. A way out. Right.**

Harry randomly chose a direction in the dark hallway and started walking. He was actually lucky for once and soon found his way out.

Light was shining in through the large gothic windows. That was _not_ good. He started running again and…

"Oh. Hi, Harry!"

"Hi, Luna. W-what time is it?" he managed to get out between the deep breaths.

"Nine-thirty. Aren't you supposed to be in class? Did you have an argument with Snape? Is that why you're late?"

"What? How…? I wasn't…"

"Oh, come on Harry! You look terrible! And I know you had a detention with Snape last night. You don't have a shirt, by the way." She conjured one up with pink unicorns on it, and gave it to Harry. "Come, I'll walk you to class. What's your next class?"

"Err…" Harry rubbed his eyes. "Transfiguration, I think…"

"I had that yesterday! The new professor is great!"

"The new professor?" Harry asked. He had a bad feeling. If Luna thought she was good, then she must be really strange.

"Yes. McGonagall stopped teaching when she became headmaster. Didn't you know that? Well, anyway. Professor Moonshine is really good. She's McGonagall's cousin." Luna said matter-of-factly." Well, we're here now. Have fun! You might want to wash your hands later, they're a bit greasy. Bye!" she said and then shoved Harry through a large, wooden door.

Harry was suddenly face-to-face to a tall brown-haired woman. She had on a pair of brown glasses and had her long, straight hair tied back in a low ponytail. Harry had expected someone a bit… older.

"You're late!" she shouted at him. Suddenly she raised a copy of "Hogwart's History" and smacked hard on the head with it. She then looked thoughtfully at it." I always liked this book. It's good and heavy!"

"Oh. Well… I'm sorry I'm late, Professor," Harry said shocked.

"Yeah well, get in!" she said and smacked his head with the book again.

The lesson itself was in fact very interesting except the fact that Prof. Moonshine went around in the classroom smacking any student that wasn't writing, in the head.

Hermione and Ron looked pretty pissed throughout the whole class and when it was over they went directly over to him.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione said looking worried.

"And why _the bloody hell_ are you wearing a shirt with pink unicorns on?" Ron asked equally worried.

"Firstly: Dungeons, secondly: How should I know? Ask Luna."

"Well, that was informative. Why were you there _the whole night_?"

"W-w… I don't know. I got lost, okay?

"Got lost? Seriously, Harry…"

"Be easy on him Hermione! He had to spend last night with Snape," Ron then turned to Harry, "He didn't make you do anything too awful, did he?

"Well, no… Nothing too awful," Harry said and blushed.

Ron didn't notice it but Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Harry quickly changed the subject: "What's our next class?"

"Me and Ron have drawing and you have an hour off."

"What?! Drawing? I suck at drawing!"

"That's why I signed you up, Ronald. So that you can get better. Plus, we'll have some fun… As a couple," Hermione said and dragged a very grumpy Ron up with her to the arts- classroom.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Dean asked as he walked up next to Harry.

"Some quidditch, I think. I have an hour off and no homework, I might as well practise a bit."

"Yeah? Can I come too? I'm in the team now, better be as good as can be for the next game, huh?"

"Yeah, sure."

They started walking out through the front doors and towards the quidditch-pitch.

"Where's your broom, then?" Harry asked as they passed a couple of children gathered together, huddled against the wind.

"I took it with me when I left home last year. It got stolen by some deatheater wannabes… Shame, it was a good broom…" Dean was quiet for a moment, then continued. "For now I'm using one of the schools brooms. You?"

"Yeah, me too."

They had stopped right in front the broom-shed, where they kept the school's brooms.

"Oh, god…" A man's voice moaned.

Harry and Dean looked at each other.

"Umm… Hello?" Harry said and pushed the door open hesitantly.

" Amanda…" The voice moaned again.

" Oh, hi Harry!" Amanda said and took her hands away from any inappropriate places in Oliver Wood's pants.

"Oliver?!" Dean looked at the 21 year old man.

"Oh, god… I'm sorry…I-I didn't… Sorry…" Oliver ended extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, _Wood_," Amanda said and grabbed him between his legs. "I had a nice time, but I'd better be on my way."

Dean and Harry looked shocked.

"What? What was I supposed to do? These cute accents…" she got a dreamy look but then snapped out of it." Well, bye!" she said, winked at Oliver and wandered off towards the castle.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm… Umm…I'm the new quidditch coach.

"What? You quit Puddlemere United?"

"Well, no… More like a temporary vacation," he said and handed Harry and Dean two brooms. "They needed a coach for the term and I was honoured when they asked me."

"Fun. So… How've you been?"

"Great… Great…" After an awkward silence he continued. "I-I gotta go… See you around!" He walked away towards the castle.

"Well, that was… interesting." Dean said and started laughing.

"Yeah, interesting…"

When Dean leaned over with laughter Harry hit him in the arm.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that funny." he said although he was laughing himself.

"Yes…It was! Did you see his face?" Dean choked out.

**Snape's POV**

He couldn't just give it back, could he?

Snape was sitting in an armchair in his quarters, staring into the fire place. He took a sip of his whiskey and started fiddling with his wand. Suddenly he got up and went into his bedroom again as he'd been doing the whole afternoon.

There it was. Again. It hadn't moved since last time he checked. Potter's T-shirt. Just lying there looking…Potter-ish…

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He hadn't bothered cleaning up after last night, he'd been busy looking for Potter. He snorted when he thought back to the other night. That wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to… What? Sleep together? That wouldn't have been a good idea either.

He sighed. He could have just forgotten everything if it wasn't for that _bloody_ shirt. He'd have to return it. Or maybe Ha-_Potter_ wouldn't notice that it was gone.

This was _bad_. He hadn't meant to go snog him, he had just whispered that in parseltongue and he'd just looked so…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, late update, I know! It's just very hectic for me right now. Hope you'll forgive me! Anyway here it is! And the Light Prof. Moonshine is talking about is Light in Deathnote... My friend likes Deathnote, so I thought she'd like it!=)**

Chapter 11

Cherry pies and sloshed teachers

It had gone a few weeks since that night with Snape. THey hadn't spoken to eachother during that whole time, not even during class. They were both very good at avoiding people. Snape had just ignored him. That was atleast better than snide remarks, Harry reasoned, and ignored him right back. They seemed to have reached a dead end. Neither wanted to talk or apologise to the other and they were both too stubborn for their own best. But Harry could feel Snape's eyes in the back of his neck and yes, when he turned around he would always catch Snape staring at him.

Halloween came and went and soon the staff of Hogwarts were fixing the school up for christmas. Harry stayed at the castle during the holidays. He felt that he just didn't belong with the Weasleys or anyone else. They needed that eekend alone, as a family, so he stayed despite Mrs. Weasley's protests.

Hermione had gone home to her parents. She had looked them up during the summer together with Ron and they had reversed her spells. Well, it was mostly Hermione, but Ron had helped all the students had gone home too except for a tiny little first year Ravenclaw and a scrawny seventh year Slytherin that Harry thought was called Nott. Well, whatever he was called, Snape wasn't the only one glancing at Harry during the christmas dinner.

The dinner went as usual. McGonagall gave a short speech instead of Dumbledore and it was nice that everything was just as before. Although, McGonagall left Dumbledore's seat empty and everybody couldn't help but to look at it once in a while. He'd really left a big hole after him.

Most of the professors tried to be cheery and Professor Moonshine had a few too many glasses of firewhiskey. She kept shouting about some Light and McGonagall almost choked on a chickenbone when she started rambling about some notebook.

"Veronika! Don't you think you've had a bit much to drink? Maybe you should retire to your quarters now?"McGonagall asked, looking sternly at Moonshine.

"Um...Honestly? I think I can keep on partying a little more," Moonshine said and the first year Ravenclaw giggled. He stopped when she, amazingly sober, turned around and glared at him.

"Now, this is not appropriate behavior for a young la-"

"You're the one to talk!" Moonshine sluddered and smirked," My mother told me things you know. She recalled a certain _young lady_ being quite sloshed and running into a tree with her Cleansweeper." After a quick sip of her drink she added:" And I think that's _a bit _worse, Minerva."

McGonagall was at this point completely red and the only thing she could get out was:"Veronica!"

After that little er... show, Harry decided to sneak off. Everyone was occupied with watching McGonagall trying to stop Moonshine from dancing on the table.

This was great! Harry had the whole castle to himself! He spent the next, it must have been hour, wandering the halls. They'd fixed them up quite good from the damages of the war. You could only see small lines, or in some cases, cracks from when a specially strong spell had hit the wall.

He was just standing there tracing the lines... scars... with his fingers when he heard it.

"Um, hi."

Harry turned around quickly and stared into the shadows.

"Who's there?" he asked and grabbed the wand in his pocket.

"I'm here." Theodore Nott walked out into the candlelight and Harry loosened the grip on his wand.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." he seemed very nervous.

"I'm not scared."

Nott fell silent.

"Sorry, I'm just... Didn't mean to be rude," Harry sadi and reached out his hand. "You're Theodore Nott, right?"

"Yeah," Nott said and laughed a bit while shaking Harry's hand. "I know who _you_ are."

Harry smiled. "What are you doing here anyway? It's a little far from the dungeons."

"Slytherins don't just hang in the dungeons," Nott said. "No, I'm just walking a bit."

"Me too."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Harry spoke again. "Well, I have to go..."

"Oh," Nott said and started fiddling with his robe.

"What? With you? Where?"

Harry laughed. Nott was cute when he was like this. " Do you want to come with me? I can show you the Gryffindor tower?"

"Really? Yeah! I mean, um, sure."

"Alright."

**Hm, yes... Quite cute.**

They walked a bit without talking; it wasn't far to the tower.

They had come up to the Fat Lady. Well, the Fat Lady's portrait. She wasn't there.

"Um... Hello? Hello?" Harry said, a bit unsure.

"Yes, yes! I'm coming!" the Fat Lady exclaimed in a sing-song voice and appeared in the painting.

She giggled and Harry noticed that her cheeks were rosy. Apparently Moonshine wasn't the only one who'd had too much to drink.

"Ahem, right! Password, please." She tried to be serious but then burst out giggling again.

Nott looked at her disapprovingly behind Harry's back and wrinkled his nose.

"Cherry pie."

"That's right!" she said as if he'd won a price and swung open.

"This way," Harry mumbled and went through the now open doorway with Nott behind him.

"Wow, it's really... cosy."

"I know it's not like the dungeons..."

"No! I mean, I like it. Our commonroom is too..."

"Green?"

Nott laughed. "How'd you know? Have you been there?"

"Yeah," Harry said and Nott raised his eyebrows, "but it's a long story."

"I'm not in a rush."

"Um..." Harry hesitated a moment," Well, me and Ron kinda used Polyjuicepotion and snuck in as Crabbe and Goyle."

"Really?" He laughed." When?"

"Second year," Harry said releaved that Nott thought it was funny.

"You can find a place to sit, Nott," Harry said when the laughter died out.

He chose a seat by the fire, in a sofa, and Harry sat down in the other end of it.

"You can call me Theo. I mean... If you want to."

"Alright." Harry smiled. " You can call me Harry."

They sat in silence for a while, until Harry spoke.

"You don't like green then?"

"No, not very much. I d-" he moved a bit closer to Harry." Well, your eyes are a nice colour." He looked into them. "They're more sparkly."

"Are you flirting with me, _Theo_?" Harry smirked.

Theo grinned and leaned in and kissed him.

It took a while for Harry to respondto the kiss, but when Theodore put a hand on his thigh he kissed him back.

It wasn't like when he'd kissed Snape. No, this was more clumsy and Theo tasted like... strawberries. He had a sweetness to him. Now Theo was lying on top of Harry still clumsily pressing his lips hard against Harry's.

S-stop," Harry mumbled.

Theo didn't listen, he just pressed harder.

"Stop." He was more persistent this time and managed to push Theo up a bit.

"What is it?"

Harry sat up and by that pushed Theo up too.

"Look, I..."

"What? Why do you want to stop?"

**That was a good question.**

"I'm... I just don't want to."

There was a silence while Theodore stared at Harry angrily.

"You can't just lead me on like that and then stop me!"

"What? I didn't lead you on!"

"You invited me here!"

"Yes, to be nice! Have you ever heard of that?"

"Oh, come on! Even the _chosen one_ has to shag sometimes! Why not with me?"

"You should leave."

Theodore looked like he was about to say something but then he changed his mind and ruched out of the commonroom.

Harry made an aggravated sound. Was it going to end like this everytime he kissed someone?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, another chapter!:) You'll have to excuse the (extremely) long delay, but I've been in Norway and lots of other styff came up ( again, sorry). The Norway trip was very fun, lots of mountains and waterfalls and stuff. Very, very pretty nature. Anyway enjoy the chapter and hope you haven't forgotten what happened before!**

Chapter 12

"Ron!" Hermione giggled.

The couple was lying in the big sofa infront of the fireplace and Ron had apparently whispered something hilarious in Hermione's rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on his homework. It was another one of Prof. Binns' papers. Of course it was boring and it was supposed to be waaay to long for Harry's bloody giggling didn't help either.

Harry couldn't understand Hermione sometimes. She was the smartest girl - no, person - he knew and went around being all allknowing but when she was around Ron she became a giggling little girl. Well, not all the time around Ron, but certainly when he whispered things.

"Could you to _please _be quiet?"

Ron grinned and kissed Hermione on the cheek but then sat up straight with his homework, like Harry.

"You're right, Harry. Sorry. I'm glad that you've started thinking more about your grades!" Hermione said, her face lit up by the fire.

"Why aren't you doing the homework then?" Harry asked a bit crossed to be praised by the little girl.

"Oh, I've already done mine. After we got back this morning."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione had come back to school a day before the start of the term. They'd brought back loads of christmas gifts and some of the turkey back for him. Harry had also gotten Mrs. Weasley's traditional knitted shirt. This year's was in red with the letters HP in gold.

Harry grimaced and started writing again.

Suddenly the fat lady's portrait swung open with a loud bang and Amanda stumbled in. They could hear the fat lady muttering something unpleasant about "the students these days" before she swung closed again.

The blonde girl slouched down in a chair, buried her face in a pillow and exclaimed, "I have such a headache!"

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron. "Um, had a rough holiday?"

"Oh, yeah! I went home with the Patils over New Year, it got pretty wild... Their brother is really handsome..." she said a bit muffled from behind the pillow.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead. "I thought you and Wood were together."

Amanda shrugged and after an awkward silence, put down the pillow. "What? Don't look at me like that! We broke up! We weren't actually together in the first place."

"Fine, whatever you say", Ron said

"Harry!" Amanda scolded. "I would have thought that you would stand up for me! From what I've heard you had a wild holiday too."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry who leaned forward in his chair.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Your little, hrm, rendezvous with Theodore Nott. He's been telling everyone about how you two... well, humped like rabbits, really."

"What? We didn't... He just kissed me!" Harry nearly shouted.

Ron made a little noise, like a cough, and looked at Harry. " Theodore Nott? Really? I didn't think he had it in him!"

.............

Harry sat up and tried to catch his breath. His hair was clinging to his sweaty forehead and his pyjamas was soaked. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and jumped to his feet. Another dream. Snape had bent Harry over his desk and... His fingers had been everywhere. _No,_ it wasn't real. It hadn't really happened.

"Just a dream", he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Ron suddered, confused, from his bed.

"Nothin', Ron. Go back to sleep", he said but Ron had already crawled under his covers, all seen of him now was his red hair.

"Harry?" Seamus amused voice said. "Was all that moaning in your sleep about Nott?"

"Shut up, Seamus. That's personal", Dean's voice was heard from right next to Seamus and Harry realised with a blush that they were lying in the same bed.

"Nothing happened, okay?" he said and then added, mostly to himself, " Nott is a bloody lying, disgusting, little creep."

"He lied? Why would he...?" Dean asked and sat up.

"We just kissed. Once! And now he's making it seem as if we had sex."

"Are you sure nothing you did could be interpreted as...?" Seamus asked and stroked Dean's hair.

"Having sex? No, as I said we kissed. Nothing more."

"I'm really sorry, Harry... We wouldn't have fixed you up with him if we knew he was such a dick. He seemed-"

"It's okay. I don't blame you. You meant good."

But they should have known, or atleast suspected. Harry felt disappointed that they had chosen someone for him that they didn't even know well.

lly

"I'm gonna go eat breakfast." He changed quickly. "Bye."

He started out the door and walked quickly through the commonroom. It was almost empty, except for a few scattered students. It was dark outside and Harry looked at his watch. Only six o'clock. He hoped Nott wouldn't be in the Great Hall.

............

He was lucky. Nott wasn't there, only about four or five Slytherins were. Harry sat down at the Gryffindore table and Luna popped up next to him.

"Hello. Why did you have sex with Theodore Nott?"

She caught him off guard and he spluttered, "I'm tired of explaining this. Nott is a liar, we didn't do anything. Just... just kiss! And it's nobody's business!"

He heard footsteps right behind him and Snape's dark figure swept past him. He was reading as he walked slowly to the teacher's table. Harry watched him. How he gracefully held the book with one hand and flipped the page with a wave of his other hand.

"Harry, why would you kiss Theodore Nott when it's clearly Professor Snape you're interested in?"

Snape hesitated slightly in his step and Harry prayed he hadn't heard Luna's none too quiet question.

"Luna... Just... Can we talk about something else? Do you have a crush on someone?" he tried.

She smiled sweetly."No."

Snape had taken his seat and was talking with Professor Sinistra next to him.

"We fought. I mean me and Snape, not me and Nott. Well, I fought with him too. But I just don't know how to... Get close to Snape again." Harry smiled at how silly his words sounded. "It would never work anyway. Besides isn't there a rule about teacher/student relationships?" he ended.

"There is?" Amanda asked as she sat down.

A group of Slytherins walked past them and smiled nastily at Harry. Yes, this was exactly what he needed! Another reason for people to whisper about him.

"Anyway, if you want Snape you should show it. And you should definately tell him that you didn't sleep with Theodore Nott", Amanda said and took a sip of her tea.

Harry groaned at how much this girl, who he'd known for only a few months, knew about his life.

"I agree", Luna said.

"I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hi, I didn't sleep with Nott. Wanna bend me over your desk?'."

Amanda giggled.

"No", Luna said," You can't."

Pansy Parkinson stood up over at the Slytherin table and shouted, "Gotten a taste for Slytherins, Potter?"

Malfoy dragged her down again and hissed something at her. Harry smiled gratefully at him and he nodded back.

.........

After their DADA-lesson Sirius asked Harry to stay behind. Apparently the rumor had reached the teachers too so Harry explained everything to his godfather too.

"I always knew that kid was a moron!" he said and slammed his fist on his desk. "But he's a Slytherin, they're all bad. So that's why he was smirking at you during class?"

Harry nodded and looked at the floor. Nott had been sitting there looking smug and demonstratively licking his lips whenever Harry met his eyes. Ron had been glaring at him, mumbling selections of hexes he wished he could use on Nott and Hermione had ignored all the Slytherins.

"I could fail him if you'd like", Sirius offered.

Harry laughed and changed the subject. "I'm sorry I didn't come visit you but I've been so busy with school and everything. I was going to during christmas break but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Yeah... Well", Sirius said and grinned.

"'Well', what?"

Sirius chuckled. "Well, I've met a girl. I spent christmas with her."

Harry smiled. Sirius looked so happy. "That's great!"

"Yeah, she's smart and funny and she's the most beautiful woman in the world! She writes and she's so talented. She loves dogs but she's allergic", he said and smirked. "That might be a small problem."

"What's her name then?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise. We... We'll tell everyone soon. I promise you'll like her."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. Siri, I'm really glad for you and-" Harry glanced at his clock." Gotta go! Have potions..."

........

He decided as he ran to class. He was going to talk to Snape. After class. He didn't what that would be good for but he wasn't going to think back on this moment for the rest of his life wondering what might have happened. He was going to say how he felt and explain things with Nott and Snape would understand. Right?

**A/N: In the next chapter we see how things go when Harry talks to Snape and... well, let's just say that Harry sees Morgana again.... Dununuhnuh!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi, I'm back again! Enjoy! And last time I forgot to tell you that the character Amanda isn't really based on my friend, she's just named after her. Cuz my friend really isn't that weird...

Chapter 13

Untitled

He stopped outside the classroom door and tried to get his hair flat while he calmed down. He didn't knock, he just snuck in silently. Snape saw him come in and glared at him silently. What if Harry told Snape how he felt and Snape just stood there, silent. Or what if he shouted at him? Harry's head was so full of thoughts like that, that when the lesson ended he couldn't remember a thing about it.

He told Hermione and Ron that there was something he needed to do and that they should go on without him. Then he went back in to the classroom.

Snape was standing with his back to him, gathering his papers and notes. When he heard someone coming in he turned around but when he saw it was Harry he pretended no one was there.

Harry gathered up his Gryffidor courage. "Sir? Professor? Turn around, please, I have to talk to you."

Snape relucantly realised that he couldn't ignore him anymore and turned around. Harry didn't know what to say so he stalled by walking closer slowly.

"What, Potter? I'm busy", Snape snarled.

"I know", Harry consdered saying Severus, but he didn't know if that would make the man angrier." I just have to... I didn't sleep with Theodore Nott."

Harry could hear himself saying it in slow motion, but couldn't stop himself.

**You stupid little wizard!**

"And how is that any of my business, Mr. Potter? If you're finished then please leave. I have another class in a few minutes", he said and returned to his papers.

""He lied. We didn't..."

"Again, Potter, how is that any of my business?"

"I..." This was worse than shouting or ignoring. "We kissed. You and I kissed and... You know what I mean."

Snape glared at him.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is-"

"Make what harder?" Snape snapped. "There is nothing between us!"

"Yes, there is! And I want more than just... Kissing and _arguing_..."

"Well, from the look of it Theodore Nott is more than happy to provide that", Snape said in a silky voice.

"But I don't want him. I want you", Harry said and reached out to touch Snape's face.

"You sound like a spoiled child", he said but didn't back away when Harry touched his cheek.

"I..." There was a pause as Harry searched for words. "I'm sorry but I had every right to kiss him."

Snape sneered.

"You kicked me out and... Every time I try to explain this it sounds silly!" Harry said and closed his eyes and tried to clear his head "We, I mean you and me, weren't exactly a couple and... But I realised that he wasn't the one I wanted to be kissing."

Harry was quiet and waited to see if the professor was going to respond but Snape stayed quiet too.

"Can't we just start over and forget all the... everything? What do you say?"

Harry imagined all the awful answers to that but Snape just mumbled, "Mm."

"I have to go now. I've got to eat lunch but I guess I'll see you around or something." Harry looked at the floor and turned to leave but Snape pulled him back in a kiss.

He'd missed Snape. Being this close to him. Kissing him . Harry smiled into the kiss.

When they broke away after the slow kiss Snape was the first to talk. "Come to my quarters tonight after you've had dinner."

Inside Harry squealed. "Yes, sure. Um... Bye, have to go."

Snape pulled him back again with a hard grip on Harry's wrist. "Never kiss anyone else again. Never."

.......

The rest of the day was a haze for Harry. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Snape. And what Snape would do to him after dinner. He didn't listen during classes and luckily he wasn't asked any questions. But he completely misheard the instructions Prof. Moonshine gave them during transfiguration and turned his cat into some sort of half horse-half pig instead of the owl they were supposed to turn it into.

When they were finally let go for dinner Harry was extremely impatient. He couldn't help glancing at Snape from time to time as he threw down his food as fast as he could.

"Harry? Hey, are you listening?" Ron said and it sounded like he had been calling him for a long time.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"We're gonna go down to the lake after dinner. You in?"

"Nah, I've sort of got plans." Harry locked eyes with Ginny and couldn't hold back a smile.

"What, you mean... you've got a date?" Ron asked.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't know you were seeing someone!"

"Well, don't get your hopes up, I'm just meeting up with him."

"But, mate! Who is it then?" Seamus asked loudly.

"Hey, it's _his _love life!" Ron said with a grin. "Let the guy have some privacy."

Harry smiled and left his friends bickering. When he was out of the Great Hall he started running slowly. Should he go up and take a shower and change? No, he'd seen Snape watching him as he left. He'd expect Harry to come straight to him after he'd eaten.

.......

He was surprised he actually remembered the way to Snape's quarters through all the cold, damp corridors in the dungeons. He hadn't really payed attention the last time he'd been there. He saw the portrait with the wizard and the bat when he came round the corner.

"Password?" the nonchalant wizard said and stroked the bat, now sitting on his arm.

Harry was dumbstruck."Er... Password?"

"Yes, that's what I said wasn't it?"

"I don't know the password..."

"Well, then I can't let you in now can I?"

"But can't you just tell him I'm here? He's expecting me."

"Sorry", he said without sounding sorry at all, "I'm not allowed in there."

"I'm sure he-" Harry stopped. The wizard had started picking his teeth and it was quite obvious that he wasn't listening.

"Eileen", a silky voice said right behind Harry.

The wizard in the painting cleared his throat. "Oh. Severus", he said and swung open.

Snape stepped in first and lit the lights with a flick of his hand. He pulled out his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace. The warmth spread slowly in the freezing room.

Snape turned to Harry. "I was caught up at dinner, excuse me."

"It's okay."

"_Harry Potter!" _he heard from the cage.

"_Morgana, hello_!"

The snake lifted its head from the branch it was resting on. "_I've misssed you."_

"Would you like a drink?" Snape asked from behind Harry.

"Sure. Butterbeer is fine. I mean if you've got it."

Snape walked through an open door into what Harry presumed was the kitchen.

"_Sso you have sstopped fighting now?"_

"_Yes, I hope I ask you something."_

The snake nodded.

"_How long have you been with snape?"_ He didn't ask 'how long have Snape owned you' or 'how long have you been Snape's pet'. Snakes didn't consider them selves as pets to be owned by anyone.

She smiled._"Ass long asss I can remember."_

"_So you... Have you met his father?"_

Her smile disappeared. _"Yess. Why do you assk, Harry Potter?"_

"_I saw a scar."_

"_Which one?" _she asked and her face was dark.

"_One on his stomach."_

Snape came back with two glasses. He was drinking something other than butterbeer.

Harry took a sip from his glass. "Thanks." Then he continued in parseltongue. "_He said his father pushed him into a bench. Was that what happened?"_

"_Why don't you asssk Masster yoursself?" _ she said and smirked.

"_Yes, I suppose I should."_

"_Could you let me out of thiss, Harry Potter? Jusst for one night? Sso you two can get sssome privacy..." _she ended sneakily.

Harry smiled. _"I'll ask him."_

He turned to Snape who had been silently watching the conversation. He beat Harry to speaking.

"How do you do it? Do you have to concentrate, or...?" He sounded fascinated.

"Well, kind of. If I'm not talking to a snake I have to picture one and that's gotten harder since Voldemort die-"

Snape twitched involuntarily and Harry fell silent.

"_Well? Asssk him! Assk him!"_

Harry had almost forgotten that she was there and her loud hiss made him jump and look at the excited snake.

"Um... Can I let her out of the cage?"

Snape took a sip of his drink and then nodded and opened the top of the cage. He lifted Morgana with care and stroked her head gently.

"_Thank you. I shall go and explore. I will be back sssometime tomorrow perhapsss."_

Snape let her down and she slithered away through a half open door leading to a hallway.

"If you're done with making smalltalk with my snake, we can maybe sit down?"He gestured to the sofa by the fireplace.

Harry nodded and took a big gulp of butterbeer.

They sat down on each side of the sofa. The distance between them seemed looked around in the room. The light from the fire flickered on the walls. He turned his gaze to Snape and smiled awkwardly. "Do you let her out often?"

"Sometimes. I know she dislikes the cage. It's too small for her."

Harry nodded and they were quiet again.

"It's really chilly down here."

"Yes. The house elves don't come down here to light the fires."

"Why? I thought they would jump at an opportunity to clean even more and stuff..."

"I believe they find me intimidating", Snape said with a wry smile.

Harry laughed. "Well, you can give the mpression of being intimidating sometimes."

"Only the impression of being intimidating?" Snape asked but it didn't seem to want an answer. "Sit closer to the fire if you're cold."

Harry slipped down to sit next to the fire. He relished in the warmth spreading on his skin.

"Come sit with me", he said as he turned to Snape who had been watching him.

Snape sat down next to him on the floor. They both stared into the crackling fire.

"Do you like living like this?" Harry asked quietly and didn't realise how condescending it sounded until after he'd said it.

"Like this?"

"Alone", Harry clarified.

Snape didn't answer and Harry wondered if he was pissed at him. But he didn't seem angry. The professor leaned back against the sofa and Harry shivered. Snape took his robe off and handed it to Harry and Harry wrapped it around him. It smelled like Snape.

"Thanks."

He kissed Snape swiftly sitting there with only a dark shirt on and lay down. He closed his eyes and felt the other man's movements as he lay down next to him. Harry rolled on top of him and his mind was completely empty with bliss as Snape didn't push him away but kissed him slowly. Snape was warm against Harry's lips. He was glad Morgana had left them alone, this would certainly not have happened if she'd been in her cage.

Harry put a hand on the first few buttons on Snape's shirt and looked up questioningly.

"No. I can't..." Snape said and put a hand on Harry's hand.

"Can't what?" Harry asked quietly.

No. No. No.

"What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong?"

He hadn't. He couldn't have done something wrong. Snape wouldn't...

"Is it the age? I'm legally an adult and you know", Harry raised his voice because Snape was about to interrupt him."You know that I can make my own decisions. _This is what I want._ Okay?"

Harry sat up to be abled to reach the buttons on Snape's chest. He felt the flushed man's erection press against his own as he straddled him and fiddled with the buttons.

"Say something." Harry's voice was more desperate than he had expected. "Say you want this too."

"Yes. Yes, fucking yes." Snape's voice was thick and he arched his back to grind against Harry, but Harry knew he meant it. It wasn't just lust or the need to come. He meant it.

He was slow with the buttons this time. He wasn't going to rush things now. He wanted to remember all of it. He wanted to remember how Snape's chest was pale, almost yellow, like the rest of him. And how he had close to no hair on his chest except for the dark trail of hair from his belly button that disappeared down his pants, making it almost impossible not to just pull those pants down to discover what was at the end of the trail. How Snape was thin almost too thin, but how his muscles worked underneath his skin to press against Harry.

Snape's chest was littered with small scars other than the big one on his abdomen. Thin, pale scars crossing each other, on his chest and stomach.

"Did your father give you all of these?" Harry asked and touched a small scar on his shoulder.

"I wish you would stop talking about this", Snape said but then added, "No."

**Annoying. Ask him later!** that little voice in his head said. Yes, he had more important things to deal with. He ran his hands over Snape's arms. His dark mark stood out from his pale skin. Like the hair did on his stomach.

He didn't bother with the buttons on his own shirt, he just pulled it over his head before he dived down and sucked on Snape's neck and watched as Snape sucked in a breath. Snape's hands were everywhere.

He chuckled and pulled Harry closer to him. He rolled them around so that Harry was lying on top of Snape's abandoned robe. Snape kissed a trail from his mouth to the rim of his trousers, stopping occasionally to lick at a particularly delicious spot. Harry realized that the other man was unbuttoning his trousers and laughed nervously.

"Relax", Snape said. His voice was husky and Harry closed his eyes and nodded. Snape kissed him softly, licked at Harry's bottom lip in a way that made Harry cry out and repeated, "Relax."

He slid Harry's trousers and briefs down and the now warm dungeon air hit his erection. Snape dived down to suck on Harry's neck and ignored his cock completely. It was extremely frustrating being that close and not getting any friction. Harry clawed at Snape's shoulder and he finally wrapped his thin fingers around Harry's member. Harry breathed in short gasps and he knew he was close, so close now. Snape set up a maddeningly slow pace that made Harry crazy. He mumbled and moaned and sometimes he got close to words like 'faster' and 'please'. Snape obliged and trailed kisses down his chest. His tounge licked around his nipple in a way that made Harry buck his hips.

"Stop. I'm gonna...Ahh... I'm gonna come!"

"Don't. Not yet", Snape breathed and spread Harry's legs wide. He loved the feeling of Snape's hands on his thighs. Harry's head hit the floor with a thud and he arched his back when he felt Snape's fingers glide down between his legs and gently slide between his buttcheeks. A finger slipped inside him and Harry shivered at the new feeling.

Snape mumbled something and Harry realized it was a summoning spell for lube. Snape was impatiens as he got the lid of the lube open and squirted out a generous amount of it in his hand. The lube was cold the second time Snape's finger slipped inside him.

"Does it feel good?" Snape murmured and Harry barely registered what he was saying. Harry moaned and looked up at the ceiling, and Snape smirked. He added a second finger, coated with lube. It did hurt a bit but Harry guessed that it hurt much less than it would have if Snape hadn't summoned the pushed in a third finger and this time Harry shouted out.

"This will have to do. I can't wait any longer..."Snape said and his fingers were suddenly gone, Harry almost wept at the loss. He looked down between his legs and saw that Snape was trying to get out of his pants and cursing when he couldn't.

"Those tiny buttons seem pretty bad now don't they?" Harry said and chuckled. His voice was hoarse.

Snape gave a frustrated noise and after finding his wand on the floor, spelled his pants and boxers off. He leaned over Harry and they kissed harshly. Harry smiled. He had Severus Snape between his legs! he thought as Snape mumbled a spell and Harry felt a, not completely uncomfortable, tingling feeling.

Snape's cock was sleek, long and looked painfully erect. Snape was already leaking precome that Harry smeared on his hands as he reached down and fisted his cock. He ran his thumb over the head of Snape's dick and the man moaned something that Harry couldn't hear. He felt Snape putting his hand around Harry's to move faster before he pulled both their hands away and coated himself with lube. He pushed into Harry slowly. As Harry arched his back he felt Snape's breath on his lips. It was rapid and warm and wonderful.

He moved at a slow pace at first but Harry pushed back against him forcing him to go faster. Harry closed his hand around Harry's cock again and pumped it quickly.

"Mm... Go faster! I have to... Severus..." Harry trailed off.

"Say my name again..." Snape breathed.

"Snape! Ahh..." Something Snape did made Harry see stars. "Severus Snape... S-Severus. Severus." Harry ranted and felt that familiar feeling wash over him and gather in his stomach and he came. The warm liquid covered both Harry's and Snape's chests.

Snape shivered and breathed harshly.

"Fuck!" he gasped and stopped thrusting into Harry. He felt him stiffen and shudder as he came inside Harry.

He collapsed on top of Harry and waited a minute or two before pulling out and rolling off Harry.

Harry kissed Snape lazily on his come filled hand and watched the fire crackle and the shadows dancing on the walls.

**A/N: So there you have it folks! And please don't be too hard on me, it's my first sex scene=) I tried to work on it as best as I could but I do know that it's not perfect... I do enjoy all of your comments though!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just looked through all of the reviews and…I-I love you all! *Get's tears in her eyes* I really do! The revvies are all so wonderful and a real pick up when you're sad and feeling sick like poor me! So this is a kind of bonus chappie for all you goodies out there!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one! R&R!**

Chapter 14

Three spoons and two packs of rice

Harry woke up in Snape's arms. The fire had burned down and the dungeons were cold again. He grinned happily when he remembered what had happened the night before.

He'd slept amazingly well. No nightmares or dreams of Snape. But why would he dream of Snape when he had the real deal? Reality was so much better than the dreams.

Harry felt Snape's chest heave slowly against his back. Snape was still asleep. He cuddled closer against the other body. He was sticky, they both were, and his body was aching in all the right places. It was Saturday and he was going to enjoy sleeping in. Well, if Snape wouldn't mind.

Harry lay there until his stomach grumbled. He groaned and reluctantly tried to remove Snape's arm. Snape frowned in his sleep and clutched Harry tighter against him. After a few tries Harry finally managed to get up without waking the other man.

It was cold without Snape's robes around him. Clothes might be a good idea. He lifted random pieces of clothing that was scattered around them in search of his pants and his shirt. Instead he found Snape's black shirt and put that on. It was a bit too big for him and reached down to mid-thigh. He wished he could find his underwear but they were mysteriously missing.

**Right. Food.**

He went through the open door that lead to the kitchen. The tile on the floor was cold on his bare feet. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room and chairs around it, other than that just cupboards and the most necessary things that you needed in a kitchen. A sink, a stove, a shelf with spices and some unlabeled bottles and a small fridge.

"Let's find some food," Harry mumbled to himself.

After a thorough search of the kitchen Harry found: one sticky and very empty bottle of whiskey, one not so empty bottle of whiskey, three butterbeers, one soft but otherwise okay apple, two very confused mice, one half eaten yoghurt, one jar of olives, three spoons and two packs of rice.

Harry chewed thoughtfully on the apple and then grabbed one of the spoons and started on the yoghurt.

He walked around on a one man tour around Snape's rooms while he ate. The bedroom he'd seen before but he didn't have much memory of it. Snape had made the bed neatly, you could drop a knut on it and it would bounce. Harry shamelessly went through Snape's stuff. He had mostly black clothes in his closet with a random dash of brown or green or dark blue. Harry wasn't surprised, it wasn't as if he expected pink biker pants or something. Besides, Snape looked good in black.

There was a book on the nightstand on some wizarding war Harry'd probably heard of but didn't care about. It was funny how people would write books about Voldemort and this war in the future. Students would be bored by Binns' tales of the war and the people who fought in it and they would care just as little as Harry did. Harry suddenly got the urge to borrow the book.

He walked into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. It was small but had a surprisingly big bathtub and Harry smiled wickedly at the thought of Snape in it. Harry opened the cabinet over the sink to rummage in it but then he felt a bit ashamed to be intruding on Snape's privacy. A small bottle caught his attention so he took it out before he closed the cabinet. There had been lots of other bottles with Snape's spidery writing all over them but on this one it only said "LUBE" with big letters. Harry smiled to himself. This was probably what Snape had summoned last night. He must have put it back when he woke up the morning after. Or maybe he had more than one bottle. But how much lube could he have use of? Harry carefully sniffed at it. It didn't smell like anything and Harry caught himself wondering what it tasted like.

Harry jumped at the hand on his back and put down the lube quickly.

"You should wear my clothes more often," Snape murmured against Harry's neck.

"I intend to," Harry said and laughed when Snape slid his hand up his back.

He turned around and teased the man by putting his own lips close to Snape's but not closing the distance to kiss him. They barely touched and then Harry drew away to Snape's frustration.

His smirk grew wider.

"So what's this then?" he said and showed Snape the lube.

"Did you go through my things?" Snape asked and took the bottle.

"Maybe a bit... Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

He smirked. "You shouldn't have confessed. Now how will you make this up to me?"

Harry grinned. They were standing very close now and Harry was very aware that he was only wearing Snape's shirt.

"Yeah, you'll really have to punish me." Harry put his hand on the exposed skin on Snape's chest where the robe he was wearing had slipped apart. He got the knot on the robe open and slid it to the side. Snape pressed against him and Harry felt his arousal on his stomach.

He somehow got them both into the bedroom and pushed Snape down on the bed.

"So how may I oblige, Professor?" he asked with a smirk and started to unbutton his shirt. Snape smirked as well and seemed to be thinking of just how Harry could do that.

Harry was finally free of his shirt and climbed on the bed, straddling Snape. Harry kissed him slowly and continued licking down his chest and stomach all the way down to the dark hair below his bellybutton where his cook stood up. Harry looked up at Snape who was watching him with dark eyes, and then he brought his eyes back to the erection before him. When he blew softly on it Snape sucked in a breath.

He could feel Snape's eyes on him as he carefully licked at the head. Snape moaned loudly. He tasted strange, unlike anything Harry had ever tasted. It wasn't bad though. He took the head in his mouth and slowly lowered himself down so that he had the whole thing in his mouth. It felt so big at first that Harry didn't know how to breath around it but it didn't take long for him to learn the hang of it. He ran his tongue up the back of the cock and sucked. He brought one hand down to stroke himself and the other he used to stroke the parts of Snape that he didn't have in his mouth. Snape grabbed a fistful of his hair and groaned. He thrust in to Harry's mouth and made him gasp for breath again. He hoped he was doing it right but judging from the sounds Snape was making he was doing _something_ very right.

He knew that neither of them would last long. Harry stroked himself faster and faster and came the same time as Snape bucked his hips and filled Harry's mouth with his spunk. It tasted like the first lick. Not good, but not particularly bad either. He swallowed nearly all of it but still some of it dribbled down his chin.

"You look so pretty with my cum on your face," Snape murmured and licked at the warm trails of liquid.

Harry blushed as he lay down beside Snape. Harry fell asleep with Snape whispering in his ear.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Back again! Hope you like the chappie! Merry Xmas! **

Chapter 15

Puns and questions

They spent the rest of the Saturday in bed. Neither of them wanted to eat in the Great Hall so Snape got a house elf to bring them some lunch. Snape was right about the intimidating bit, the house elf looked slightly... terrified.

They lay in bed and talked (well, not alot really) and when they got bored Harry asked Snape to read aloud from his book or they just lay there. He loved Snape's silky voice. And no one had ever read to him before. When he was little he liked to sneak in and listen to Aunt Petunia reading to Dudley but when little Diddiekinns got bigger he lost interest for books.

It was late afternoon when Harry realized that he actually had to go back to his normal life at some time. People were probably wondering where he was.

How he wished Snape was a part of his normal life. But he was, wasn't he? In a way. He always dreamed of him and they'd always meet in class even if this never happened again. But Harry would do his best to make it happen again.

"Snape?" he whispered to the sleeping man. "Severus?"

"Yes?" he said without opening his eyes.

"I've gotta go now."

"Mm." He opened his eyes. "And I could not convince you to stay a while longer?" Snape kissed his neck and Harry smiled.

"I should really get back so I'm in time for dinner."

Snape sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

Harry awkwardly got up and searched the rooms for his clothes and belongings. When he was finally fully dressed Snape was too. He was his usual black, gloomy self very unlike the man Harry'd spent the day with.

"Have you found everything?"

"Yeah", Harry said and walked to the door.

They walked in silence through the dungeons until Snape pulled him into the shadows in the corridor.

"We are nearly out of the dungeons. You can go first and I'll come after a while. We shouldn't be seen together", Snape said as he leaned over Harry.

"Yeah. That'd be a bit suspicious. We wouldn't want people to think we're actually having sex, would we? If I saw a teacher and a student walking together and talking I would definately jump to that conclusion. I mean _talking_? The nerve!" Harry said even though he knew they couldn't do anything together in public. No talking.

Snape smirked and kissed him. "Sarcasm suits you. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Homework and quidditch practice. Sorry."

**He'd asked! He really had. They were actually doing this!**

"Quidditch practice? What is the point of that? Slytherin's going to win the cup anyway."

"Ha. Very funny", Harry said.

"As I said sarcasm suits you."

Harry smiled. "Well, see you around then. I'll see if I can fit you in in my tight _schedule._" He said and moved Snape's hands to his ass.

**Yes, pun intended. **

..........

After a quick shower and a change he was back in the Great Hall.

Snape didn't look at him, but leaned in to talk to Professor Flitwick next to him. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading a book. When she saw him she waved him over.

"Hi."

"Harry, where have you been?"she said and looked worried. "What guy were you with the whole night?"

"No one special...I- Where's Ron?" he asked not only to change the subject.

Hermione looked down at her food. "Fleur lost the baby. Ron's firecalling them in McGonagall's office. They're really..." She sniffled. "They really wanted that baby. It... It was a girl."

"Oh, shit. Are they all right?"

He hadn't expected this. He'd been so happy a moment ago while Bill and Fleur were going through hell. He couldn't imagine how it would be to lose a kid.

"I don't know. McGonagall just told us that Fleur had lost the baby. I don't know anything, Harry!" She sighed and pushed her dinnerplate away. Then she smiled weakly. "Can we talk about something else? I can't stand worrying anymore. Tell me about the guy. If you won't tell me who it is then atleast give me some clues.

Harry laughed nervously. "Well, he's a bit older-"

"How much? Has he quit school?"

Harry couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, he's not a student anymore."

She gave him a look that said continue.

"And he's quite tall and-"

"What did you do last night?"

Harry blushed and took a bite of his chicken.

"You did? You had-"Hermione said loudly.

"Yes, yeah!" Harry said and hushed her.

"So what was it like?" She lowered her voice. "You know, Ron and I've never-"

"I don't want to hear about it Hermione. The thought of you two together... Sorry."

She laughed.

"But he was good. He was great. _It_ was great..."

.......

Snape pushed him against the bed and his knees buckled and he fell.

"So we're trying the bed this time?" Harry breathed as Snape licked his neck.

It was Friday, the first time they'd talked after school since the weekend before. They weren't doing much talking, though, Harry thought as Snape opened his shirt and kissed down his stomach.

They had done nothing but exchange glances and Harry felt like he would explode if he couldn't touch him or kiss him or...

"Should I return the favor?" Snape murmured in his ear and his hand brushed Harry's erection.

Harry moaned a yes and felt Snape's lips close around his dick. Harry didn't last long.

When he slouched on the bed Snape pushed into him. He didn't last long either but he pulled out before he came.

Harry guessed that was because he couldn't find his wand to use that spell on him. He'd finally figured out that it was the wizarding worlds condom. He really had to learn that spell. It was bloody incredible that he hadn't learned it in school.

.....

Harry woke up warm and sticky, early on Saturday morning. He was leaning against Snape's chest that was moving slowly up and down as he breathed. Harry heard the rustling of paper as Snape turned the page of his book. It wasn't the book about the wizarding war, this one had a flower on the front.

"Goodmorning", Snape said quietly as Harry looked up at him.

"Hi."

Harry turned and straddled him and Snape put the book away.

"Is it good? The book?"

"Yes. Although the author is... " He paused and stroked Harry's thigh. "Not my taste."

Harry nodded.

"I heard about Weasley and the Delacour girl."

"Yeah, it's..." Harry said and shook his head. Ron and Ginny had come into the commonroom the weekend before, quiet and pale. Bill and Fleur were all right but devastated and the whole Weasley family were too.

"We hid at their house you know. When we were looking for horcruxes. You would like their house. It felt like...home. They would be so good parents." Harry said and brushed a strand of hair from Snape's face.

"What should I call you now by the way?" Harry changed the subject and smiled. "I can't really call you Snape can I?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Hm..." Harry pondered. "Snugglemuffin?"

Snape chuckled. "Might be inapproriate in class."

"Hm, yes you're right. How about Severus then? Maybe I should keep calling you Snape during class though," Harry added.

"Professor Snape in class."

"For now. We can't keep this a secret, not for long."

"Why not?"Snape asked and sighed.

Harry smiled weakly."You know we can't. I'm Harry Potter. People always dig up my dirty secrets."

"So now I'm a dirty secret?"

Harry looked up. Was he angry or not? "Sorry I didn't mean it like that-"

"Oh, I've been a dirty secret to many. I don't take offense." Snape smirked and kissed him slowly. Then he leaned back against the headboard.

Should he ask?

"Um... How- How many have you been a 'dirty secret' to?"

Snape looked amused. "Are you asking me how many I've slept with?"

Harry bit his lip. "Yes."

He shouldn't have asked. It was personal.

"I can't remember. I don't keep count."

"That many?"Harry asked and his smile disappeared. Snape's hand dove under the bedcovers and touched the inside of Harry's thigh.

"No, but... How many?" Harry almost moaned.

Snape sighed.

"Severus?" he asked tentatively. The name still sounded strange when he said it.

"I don't know... One or two a year." His hand did wonderful things.

"What?" Harry swallowed and went pale. "Since? I mean when did you...?"

"Harry, there are more interesting things to do..." He sounded agitated.

Harry stopped Snape's hand and looked at him.

"I was 19 the first time I had sex. I picked up a guy at a bar and we fucked."

"What, you don't know his name?"

"No", Snape said coldly.

"And you do that twice a year?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded quickly and smirked. "Now we can do more interesting things."

"No, now you tell me?"

"Hm?" Harry kissed his collarbone.

**Stalling. Stalling, stalling. Stalling! No, don't ask again. Please, please.**

"No, you made me tell you. Now you talk", Snape murmured. "How many?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Er... Well, what counts?"

"Sex. Intercourse."

"Um, well..."

**Why did he ask? Why? He knew Snape would ask him the same question.**

"Girls too. Chang, maybe? The Weasley girl?"

No, he'd only gotten as far as kissing with Ginny. It really hadn't been about sex with Ginny. It had been about friendship and family... It had been expected that he atleast kissed her. But they had both known that there was nothing sexual between them.

"Well, one", Harry mumbled.

"What?" Snape kissed his neck again.

"It's you", Harry said and Snape stiffened. "You were my first and, er, only."

"What?" He leaned away from Harry.

"You-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snape raised his voice.

Harry got up from the bed. "Don't shout at me. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd get angry, okay?"

"Why would I get angry?" Snape shouted.

"You tell me!" Harry growled while putting his pants on.

"Your", Snape hesitated at the words, "first time shouldn't have been on the bloody floor with... with-!"

"With you?" Harry glared at Snape. "So you think I should have gone and fucked someone else, then?"

Snape ignored him. "You're Harry Potter. I assumed you would have... atleast once! You've had hords of admirers, why not-"

He sounded like Theodore Nott.

"Between fighting Voldemort and everything there wasn't much time!"

The name made Snape snap to attention.

"Look I wanted it to be with you. _I wanted you_." Harry smiled. "And apparently I got you."

**A/N: So that's it! Mushy end… Review, review, review, my darlings!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi, hope you enjoy the chappie and that you have very merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Chapter 16

Daydreams and 5 plates

Severus. Severus. _Severus._ Severus! He couldn't even think the name without smiling to himself and feeling that ball of delirious happiness in his stomach. He went around grinning like an idiot even though the final exams were coming up. Everyone was studying like mad and Hermione became her usual sleepless self. She had started acting even more strange around Harry, fidgeting and looking like she was going to say something and then changing her mind.

Harry didn't think of Snape as Severus. He called him Severus when they were alone but he never thought of him as Severus. There were several reasons. Firstly he was afraid he'd slip in class and call him Severus in public. Secondly he really couldn't imagine Snape as anything else than Snape. It was like calling a stone, banana. Just strange.

Harry and Snape took every opportunity to be together. Snape pushed him into dark alcoves at night and empty classrooms during the days. Harry's invisibility cloak really came in handy. He wondered what his dad would say if he knew that Harry was using it to sneak in to Snape's bedroom every night. Probably the same as Sirius would. But when his mind wandered to that he quickly let himself get caught up in quidditch and school.

Sirius' lessons were each more fun than the other. He seemed to have the same disease as Harry and walked around grinning all day. Harry wondered who his mystery girl was.

The only thing that got Harry in a bad mood was Ginny and Malfoy. She'd finally told Ron and her family about them and they seemed either disappointed or angry. Ron was furious and that made Ginny furious too. They nearly started a duel in the Great Hall but Harry and a few others managed to stop them before anyone got hurt. He had heard from Ginny that Malfoy's parents had told him that he wasn't welcome in their family anymore. The Slytherin's that had been on the dark side in the war had stopped speaking to him until – Harry suspected – they had gotten a visit from Malfoy's thugs.

Harry wondered what his friends would say when they found out about him and Snape. Because they would find out, Harry was sure it was just a matter of time. Would they freeze him out or be angry?

........

Sirius skidded between the desks handing out the homework for next week. He smiled at Harry as he walked past.

"Hermione, I don't get this one..." Ron grumbled and leaned over to Hermione.

Harry stared at the questions. They were just a blur. He couldn't concentrate. He kept looking out the window and losing himself in thoughts of Snape and flying... It was a day without potions class and he missed him terribly.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Ron. Was it already over? Apparently. The class was moving to the door and the noise of chairs being dragged into place echoed through the classroom.

"Harry? Stay for a minute", Sirius called and Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron who went along without him.

Sirius waved his wand and the chairs flew up to stand neatly on the tables.

"Hey, pup", Sirius grinned and patted Harry's shoulder. "I almost never get to see you. How've you been?"

Sirius didn't want to talk about what Harry was feeling . He seemed nervous, did he know? Panic bubbled up and then disappeared. No, he would be more angry than nervous if he knew.

"I'm good. Great", Harry mumbled and smiled.

"Good, good." Sirius nodded. He caught Harry's gaze and smiled.

"Was there anything else? I've gotta get to class soon."

"Right. Sorry." He paused again. "I want you to meet her. My girl."

Was she here now? Hiding under the desk? Harry smiled to himself. 'And I want you to meet my boyfriend too. It's Severus Snape, you know, the guy you've hated for practically your whole life. The Slytherin. The man your age, meaning twice _my_ age. Glad you're so happy for me!' Nah, that wasn't going to happen.

"Wow!" Harry tried to sound enthusiastic. "When?"

"Well, if you could come over to my rooms on Friday, that would be great?"

That meant he couldn't see Snape. And there was quidditch practice on Saturday. And he had a thousand bloody homeworks and a thousand bloody tests to study to. No Severus this weekend.

"I'm free on Friday."

Sirius shone up. "Great! Bring Ron and Hermione. You'll love her."

.......

Harry looked at the note on his plate.

_Tonight?_

He looked up at the Head table and shook his head almost unnoticable and then nodded at Sirius. Harry knew Snape'd understood even though he hadn't shown it. Well, maybe he looked a bit more sour than usual.

.......

"I'm starving! We are getting food, right?" Ron asked as he walked in between Harry and Hermione.

"Yes, Ron, we're getting food. Now, walk faster. We're already late."

"We wouldn't be if Sirius' quarters were anywhere near the Gryffindor tower! And if _someone _hadn't spent ages picking out an outfit!" he complained and Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up, you spent-"

"Both of you shut up! We're here", Harry snapped. "Sorry", he added quietly.

"He knocked on the wooden door and it swung open revealing a smiling Sirius.

"Hey", he said and let them in.

They walked into a small hall and then a bigger livingroom. The big fireplace spread a warm light in the room. There was a big, fluffy sofa in the middle of the room and a table set with 5 plates.

"Sit down!" Sirius said, sounding slightly nervous. "She's in the kitchen, I'll get her."

Harry looked around. His father smiled at him from a picture above the fireplace. There was a glass door leading out to a balcony and a doorway to a bedroom. Sirius rooms didn't have as high a ceiling as Snape's did but it seemed to have more rooms and there was a staircase to a floor above.

There was a noise from the kitchen and Sirius walked out followed by 'his girl'. Harry stared.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here you go! Enjoy! **

Chapter 17

Mystery girls and suspensions

Amanda smiled and brushed away a strand of hair from her face. "Hi", she waved.

Harry stared a bit more.

"Amanda", Hermione said. "Well, what a... surprise."

The fire crackled and no one said anything for a long time. Sirius smiled and held Amanda from behind.

"What do you think then?" Sirius kissed her cheek and looked at them.

"I... don't know what to say", Harry said and broke the silence.

"I know that there is a bit of an age difference but-"

"'A bit of an age difference'? She's younger than me, Sirius!"

**Stop. You hypocrite**, that llittle voice in his head said.

Amanda's smile wavered. "There are lots of couples with age differences", she said meaningly.

Right. She knew. What if she told Sirius? Shit!

"Wait, you can't date a student. Isn't that one of the rules in-" Ron said and got interrupted by Hermione.

"She's an exchange student. The rules don't apply because-"

"How would you know?" Ron in turn interrupted her.

"I looked it up. Was just know me", she said and looked straight at Harry. She hurried to look back at the happy couple.

And Harry knew that she knew. How long had she known? Why hadn't she told him? Would she tell someone? Ron? What if Harry got kicked out? Or if Snape got fired? He hadn't thought about any rules! There were just problems everywhere he looked. Hadn't he had enough trouble in his life? All these questions echoed through his head and melted together to an incoherent babble.

"I'm happy for you", he said, not sure if he meant it. It was just so much. He tried to smile and both Sirius and Amanda looked relieved.

"Yeah", Ron concurred and Hermione smiled and glanced at Harry.

"Let's eat!"

..........

"Just tell him to get his filthy hands off you!" Ron shouted and pointed at Malfoy.

"I don't want him to! Just mind your own damn business!" Ginny shouted back.

Ron had seen her and Malfoy kissing in a corridor as they walked back from Sirius'.

"Calm down!" Harry said and stood inbetween the fighting siblings.

"Oh, right! You're suddenly friends with the creep!"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply.

He looked between her and Harry and walked away seething.

"I'm sorry", Hermione said to Ginny and nodded at Malfoy.

The blonde was pale and clutched his wand with white knuckles.

"Harry, let's go", Hermione said and tugged on his sleeve.

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to Ginny and Malfoy. They walked away in the lit up hall. It was pitch black outside with a few stars glistening in the sky. The moon was no where to be found. It had started getting warmer during the nights but it was still chilly when they walked through the empty castle. Harry wasn't sure they should be out that late, but he honestly didn't care.

They walked quietly, only the occasional conversation between the paintings breaking the silence as they walked past them.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him and smiled weakly. "A while. You know me, I figure things out."

"Don't tell Ron, please", Harry stopped and rubbed his temples.

"Harry, you can't do this. He's a professor and you're a student, you can't keep-"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. Please", Harry said, surprised at how vulnerable he sounded.

"If you don't want me to I won't." She smiled and then looked serious. " You're both adults and you're not hurting anyone. But there are rules, Harry. If this is what you want then atleast wait until you graduate."

He nodded. "You're probably right. You always are."

He was afraid it was too late though. He couldn't stop, just like that. He didn't want to.

.........

The leaves started coming back and the winds got warmer. The students started spending time outside and the brave ones even swam in the lake. The quidditch final came closer and the team practised even harder. The Ravenclaw team seemed to have a good chance at winning with their new beaters, two fourth years. Their seeker was also good. She was small and fast but Harry thought that he could beat her. She wasn't very good at sharp turns as far as he'd seen so he planned to use that to his advantage.

There was talk of a ball at the end of the year and everyone seemed excited. Harry wondered who he would go with. Maybe Luna. Snape was out of the question, of course.

The exams got even closer and that meant even more studying. He barely had time to see his friends let alone Snape.

.......

Ginny sat down next to him under the tree and he had a flashback of all the times they'd spent together during the summer kissing under the trees of Hogwarts, until Malfoy sat down on her other side. He followed her around like a dog those days.

It was warm and sunny and the noise of the smaller pupils playing was heard in the distant.

Ron huffed but didn't comment when the Slytherin sat down. Harry thought he'd gotten used to them by now. The rest of the Weasley family had. The twins had even sent Malfoy a 'welcome to the family' letter. It made Malfoy's face blue when he opened it but it was still nicely meant.

Hermione sat with her nose in a text book. They'd taken their first test in History of Magic that morning and she was of course worried about her answers. She kept mumbling things and wrinkling her forehead.

"Hermione?" Ron called out and snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Yes?"

He kissed her and she let go of the book.

"Wanna play some frisbee?" he asked.

"Me too!" Ginny said as Hermione nodded.

"I think I'll pass", Harry said as Ron looked at him.

"Fine, mate!" he shouted and tickled Hermione. She giggled and Ginny smiled as they ran off.

Harry leaned his head against the tree trunk and thought of Snape. Severus. He loved his hands and his handwriting. He loved his voice. He loved the way he stroked Harry and the way he looked at him when he thought he didn't notice. He loved his even breathing when he slept. He loved his scars, every single one of them. He loved him.

"I didn't think Severus was your type", Malfoy said and Harry snapped out of his daydreaming. He'd almost forgotten Malfoy was there.

"I didn't think Ginny was your type", Harry retorted.

"Well, I guess we're the surprising kind", Malfoy said and watched Ginny as she ran to catch the frisbee.

"I'm sorry about Ron, he's just having a hard time adjusting", Harry said and looked up at the clear sky.

"I guess I deserve it. I've been quite the ass over the years."

God, he had grown up. That's what a war does to you.

"Don't be so gloomy", Harry said and dragged Malfoy up with him. "It's a warm spring day and we're going to play frisbee!"

.......

Ron choked a laugh when Luna explained how she'd answered a question in an astronomy test with a long explanation about the endangered, red crellball – a birdlike creature with fuzzy tentacles. Harry wondered how anything with fuzzy tentacles could be birdlike.

The mood was up when almost all the exams were over and everyone looked forward to the upcoming ball. Ron was buying his own dressing gown and was so happy about not wearing his old one that he didn't even sneer or glare when Malfoy sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Dean and Seamus had apparently been fighting and was sitting staring angrily at eachother. There weren't much people in the Great Hall, only their group and a few younger Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Some of the teachers were there including Snape. Harry kept glancing at him. He seemed releaved that the term soon was over too.

First he didn't notice that something was going, he was too busy laughing at Luna. It was first when people started looking around he noticed Sirius storming through the Great Hall. Amanda rushed after him tugging on his clothes. When they walked past Harry she squealed,"I'm sorry! I told him, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out! I had no idea he would get this angry!"

Harry stood up and ran after him, he was heading towards the Head table.

Harry cursed silently. "Sirius! Sirius, stop!"

Sirius didn't stop and Harry stumbled after him.

"You fucking creep! You fucking bastard!" he shouted and fired off a curse at Snape. He ducked it in the last minute and the curse hit the wall behind him.

"How dare you?" He shot off another curse.

"How exciting", Harry heard Prof. Moonshine say from her place next to Snape.

Harry's heart pounded. "Sirius, stop! Don't!"

Snape yelled a curse that hit the floor next to Sirius' feet.

"Black-" He was cut off by another curse, blowing up his chair to splinters.

Then everything stopped and went calm. Harry felt utterly relaxed and when he tried to move he could only do it extremely slowly. He saw McGonagall with her wand raised.

"Stop this at once!" she said furiously. "This is not the proper way for two Hogwarts teachers to behave!"

The curse was lifted and Harry could move again.

"Minerva, he-"

"You will take this up in my office, _in private_", she interrupted sharply. "Potter, Black, Snape. Come along."

........

"There will be no cursing eachother in this school! What example are you setting for the children? We do not act this immature! What is the reason for this?"

McGonagall was furious. She stood behind her desk and pounded her hand in it occasionally.

Harry, Sirius and Snape were sitting in armchairs in front of the desk. Harry sat in between Snape and Sirius and was partly grateful, partly angry about it. Sitting there meant that they insulted eachother over his head or behind him, but if they sat next to eachother – who knew what would happen?

"He has been... fucking my godson!" Sirius spluttered and pointed at Snape.

McGonagall was quiet and Harry looked up from the floor. She looked at Snape.

"Is this true, Severus?"she sounded disappointed.

"Yes", he said, his voice unreadable.

"Potter? Harry?" she asked and turned to Harry. Her eyes pierced him and for a moment she was very like Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. "Yes." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"May I speak with you two alone, please", she said. It wasn't a question.

Sirius looked angry but didn't dare to say against her and stepped out.

"What is this? First you duel in the Great Hall and then I find out that you had relations with a student. I didn't expect this from you, Severus."

Snape was quiet but didn't look away when she met his gaze with a look of disappointment and anger.

"I'm assuming it was consensual?" she said and looked at Harry who nodded. "It's still against the rules of this school and you should know that."

"I'm 18 and I can decide for myself if-"

She gave Harry an icy look and he closed his mouth quickly.

"Do you know what the Prophet will say about the school?"

"Yes, I know very well what the Prophet will say, Minerva", Snape said sharply.

"And you two of all people." She sighed as she looked between them. " I will have to take action" , she continued, mostly to herself it seemed.

"I will resign if you deem it necessary."

Harry looked at Snape. Severus. He could say Severus now, he remembered. He'd always thought he'd be happy when he could say Severus in front of other people.

"No, I'll-"

Snape looked at him for the first time during the conversation. "Harry. I'll resign."

"_No one is resigning or getting expelled_", McGonagall snapped. "You are both adults and...Well, you can both make your own choices. But, as this was against the rules, very much against our rules you will both be suspended. I hope you realize how much of a hazzle this is for me, Severus. Finding a new potions teacher at this time of the year..."

Harry sighed. Yes. Only that. He wouldn't miss much school either, almost all the exams were done. And Snape wouldn't have to quit.

"For how long?" Snape asked.

"To the end of term."

She waved her wand and the door opened to reveal Sirius.

"Now sort this out", she said and sat down.

"Sirius..." Harry began.

"How could you? With Snivellus?"

Snape stood up and attempted to get his wand out and Harry stood up between them. He felt McGonagall's eyes on him. She would intervene if things got out of hand.

"Stop! Just calm down, both of you", he said and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He held his other hand on Snape's arm. "Look, this is my decision and I know it might be a bit hard but this is the way it is. All right?" he said to Sirius who glared at Snape. "We're leaving, Sirius and I hope you'll understand... later."

Harry didn't have the strength to say anything else. He dragged Snape with him out the door. Before the door closed he heard McGonagall talking angrily to Sirius.

**..............**

**A/N: Oh, the story is nearing it's end! And I've gotten 101 reviews (when I'm writing this anyway)! So keep 'em coming people. Bye and hoped you liked the chapter! ****Some of you probably saw this coming. And I hope some of you saw that both Amanda and Sirius were strangely missing during Christmas break, they were together then too (so Amanda is not a complete slut).**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello! Back again! Hope you like it and... Well, I haven't got alot to say really. I'm writing this first part in Snape's POV and I hope I did okay...

Chapter 18

Stares and angry best friends

Bugger. Atleast he was only suspended. He wouldn't have minded being fired if it would have kept Harry from... What was with him? Who was he kidding, he knew what was with him. He was in love. It disgusted him to say it but it was true. Love.

Harry and Snape walked past a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls.

Harry stopped and leaned against the wall. "Fuck", he said through his hands. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Snape asked quietly and stepped closer.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around him. He clung onto his clothes and buried his face in his neck. Snape wasn't good at comforting people so he just stood there holding him carefully. People walking past stared but neither of them cared. If they didn't already know they soon would. Gossip travelled fast at Hogwarts.

"Do you want me to come? To see Weasley?" he asked into the boys hair.

Harry laughed but didn't sound happy. "That would probably make things worse."

"We could just stop. Finish this..." Snape looked for a word that suited but couldn't find one.

"No, I don't think we could", he answered with a smile.

The smell and warmth of him disappeared as he walked walked away from Snape leaving him alone amongst the curious pupils.

He couldn't help thinking how beautiful Harry was with that sad smile. He sneered at how soft he was, growled something at a passing second-year and walked away in the other direction.

........

"He's in your dorm", Hermione said. "Where you expelled?" she added worriedly.

"No", Harry answered. "We got suspended. Is he very angry?"

She didn't answer.

He jumped up the stairs and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Don't say anything stupid.

Ron was in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Ron?"

Ron kept staring at the ceiling.

"Ron, I", he stopped and sat down. "Are you going to talk to me?"

Ron kept staring stubbornly at the ceiling.

"Please, atleast look at me."

Harry tried smiling but stopped under Ron's glare.

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"You should be bloody sorry. _Everyone _knew. Everyone but me." He sounded both hurt and angry.

"I thought you'd be-"

"Angry? Of course I'd be angry! How could you not tell me this! I thought I was your best friend", Ron spit out and stood up. "I felt like an idiot!"

"I didn't mean to keep it from you, I just... Everyone just found out!"

Ron kept shouting and Harry let him. He deserved it. He would be angry too if Ron had done the same thing to him. Eventually he calmed down and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm really sorry, Ron."

Ron waved his hand. "I know, I know. Why did it have to be _Snape?_"

Harry smiled. The worst was over. He hoped. He probably wasn't right. He was Harry Potter, the worst was never over. But atleast he had alot of good to look forward to too.

.........

**A/N: Well, that's that. And the next chapter will be the last... It's gone so fast! Well, it's taken a lot of time really, but in my mind it's gone superfast!**


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

A/N: I can't believe it's over! The last chapter! The End! It's so huge it deserves capital letters. THE END! My god... Thanks to all the people who reviewed and to BritishMenHaveHotAccents for letting me borrow her name and her patience with my lousy writing... =) And forgive me for all my misspellings!

Chapter 19

The epilogue and the new beginning

He was supposed to be there. Harry searched the Great Hall. Just dancing couples. A few people standing by the walls, like Harry. Some lonely singles and and only two or three laughing couples sitting by the small tables scattered around the room. Only older pupils, the first-, second- and third years had had their own ball the night castle had been full of very tired children, Harry'd heard from Ron. McGonagall had only allowed him to come to the ball the last night. That was good, he guessed.

It hadn't been extremely awful being suspended. He had been welcomed by the Weasleys after Ron had sent them a letter explaining everything. Harry was very relieved that Ron had done the explaining for him.

He hadn't met Snape since. He had written to him though. He'd said he was going to be there. He'd also gotten a letter from Amanda. She'd said that she was going to transfer to W.A.D.A. (Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, she'd explained), next year. She seemed very sorry for telling Sirius. She'd said that Sirius seemed to have calmed down. She also said that he wanted to see Harry.

He had replied saying that he didn't blame her. He didn't. Not really. He didn't mention Sirius. The coward would have to write to him himself if he wanted to talk to Harry.

His eyes swept through the room again. Couples dancing. The song changed to a slow one. Neville and Hannah Abbott sitting in a corner, talking quietly and smiling. And there he was. Right infront of him, reaching his hand out. He was still his pale, dark-haired self. He wore black robes, as usual, but they seemed fancier than usual.

"Dance?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled and nodded and Snape swept him out among the dancing couples. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and they moved slowly to the music. Harry knew that afterwards he wouldn't remember what song it was, only Snape's hands on his body, his breath against Harry's cheek. Everyone looked, he knew. Let them stare.

"Kiss me", Harry said and Snape obeyed.

The warm wetness of Snape's lips against Harry's.

In Severus Snape's arms. Severus Snape of all people. But it was right. Perfect. It was where he belonged.

THE END

A/N: That's it. Unbelievable. I just had to write the end there. It's a must have. And I was thinking about doing a sequel, so we'll see. I might not do it right away, I have quite alot going on. But check out my page for new stories! 


	20. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, just wanted to say that the sequel to Wanting You, When two people love eachother**** is now posted here on , so go check it out! I'm posting the third chapter as we speak!**


End file.
